Random Jump
by The Iron Lord
Summary: Follow the story of a U.S Navy Pilot that loses everything he holds dear and his attempt of running from his pain. Will he find the solace he seeks? Or will he find nothing but suffering. Read and find out. (Sorry if summry sucks this is my first fic, edited in some areas as i go)
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM JUMP**

 **Chapter 1: Nightmare**

 _Year: 2123 Pacific Ocean aircraft carrier USS:BLITZ_

" _Valkyries to Briefing room 1. Repeat Valkyries to Briefing room 1." was all that was heard through out the ship in the middle of the night waking the few people who were asleep in there bunks._

" _oh come on its fucking 2:30! Why can't he just leave us alone" a muffled voice grumbled from under his pillow as he tried to ignore the repeating message blaring out of the speakers in the hall._

" _now Clint that just means we are the best on this vessel, because of all the attention we are getting, besides I think he does it to annoy you as well" Lana said giggling as she slowly rolls out of bed in her sleep shorts and t shirt, her blonde hair a mess as she tries to quickly pat it down in place. Groaning Softly a head coverd in brown hair pops out from the pillow next to hers. Turning to her directions his bright blue eyes piercing the dark almost as if they were glowing._

" _he is your father that's easy for you to say. He wont court martial you. But me I'll be thrown off this ship so fast my head would spin!" stifling a giggle her brown eyes lock with his blue_

" _he loves you just as much, now come one I'll meet you there" she said while leaning in pressing her lips to his stealing a quick kiss." Hurry up now" she smirks as she turns walking to the door flicking on the light, only to hear a low hissing sound From the Male while rubbing his eyes from the sudden change in the light. "pfft you big baby"she chuckles walking out of the room, closing th door behind her._

 _Grumbling I stagger out of the bed aimlessly grabbing for my uniform, tripping myself when I accidentally pull the pants I happen to be standing on at the time falling to the ground. "Mother fucker!" I yelled at the top of my lungs rubbing the side of my head that collided with the bed. Standing slowly I threw on my uniform. Giving it a quick inspection I nodded in approval and headed out of the room and into the dimly lit halls of the ship. After a few minutes of walking I stopped in front of a door with a sign that read *briefing room 1. Briefing in progress*. Sighing I slowly opened the door stepping in and quietly made my way to the front of the room._

" _Well Well Well look who decided to join us! Captain Bowyer! What took so long? Had trouble applying your make up?!" snickerig could be heard from the rest of the occupants on the room._

" _yea cap I think you messed up your eye liner to" a young brown haired latino Male says snickering at his own joke._

" _shut up Rameriez! Or I'll have you cleaning toilets for a week!" clamping his mouth shut Rrameriez almost shrivels up from the threat. Turning to the Admral I saluted and stood at attention. "no sir I was trying to find away to avoid your ugly mug this early sir!" shocked the Admrials eyes widen befor sending a stern glare at Clint._

" _A wise guy huh!? Well then I'll sho.."befor finishing the sentence he was cut off by a loud cough._

" _Will you both knock it off! Dad quit picking on Clint, clint stop being a smart ass!" Lana screams, both of them seem to almost visibly shrinking at the outburst. *sorry* both men said in unison._

 _Straighting his uniform and standing at attention the Adrmial Henson clears his throat. "anyways I've called you here because we have received intelligence , that the Russians have been making a lot of movement on one of these islands in the Pacific." He says while clicking a remote bringing up a map of a small island "as you know this second cold war as some call it has been going on for 2 years. So we believe that they are staging a launch pad so to speak for an attack from this island and directly to the U.S" he says clicking the remote again bringing up an image of a building with what appears to have missiles,creates and vehicles being loaded inside. Your mission is to scout this island and if there is a threat. Nuterlize it understood?!" sound of boots snapping together echo in the room as they snap to attention "sir" nodding the Admrial returns the salute "dismissed!"_

 _Time-Skip Main Deck_

 _Walking onto the Flight Deck all four members of the Valkyries Approach there aircrafts and beginning there pre flight checks. "So Cap what do you think we will find?" a young blonde hair man asks while closing the canopy to his F-22P1._

" _Not sure William but most likely just some terrorist group trying to start actual fighting between us" I said while strapping on the flight Mask and closing the canopy of the jet, As the rest of the team slowly filed onto the runway. "Lana you first and scout ahead, your jet is faster then ours we are right behind you" chuckling she pulls ahead of them her black Thunderbird taking position on the runway._

" _see ya later boys I'll try to leave some for ya" slamming the stick forward her jet speed off the runway taking off in the direction of the island._

" _Don't get into any trouble, you hear me!" I yell over the com channel._

" _sure thing babe you know me" her giggling could be hear over the sounds of the rest of the team taking off, in pursuit._

" _yea that's not saying much!, I save your ass all the time in that speed demon of a jet" Rameriez hollers scoffing could be heard in response to his quip._

" _I'll remember that next time you need help with a woman Rameriez!" causing all of them to chuckle and earning a groan from him._

" _all right all right time for radio silence till her recon is over" I said while banking left with the others following suit. Slowly the island came into view as a small speck on the horizon. "lana com check shows it looks after receiving static I try contacting her again "lana do you copy?" I start to panic_

" _T…t…n a…a…rnd" tapping the receiver of my radio "what? Your breaking up" I look out to both Rameriez and William, they both shook there heads._

" _something ain't right cap, I think we should speed up" William I punch the stick as far as possible increasing my speed with them following. "Tur..n Ar..ound t..ra.." a wave of panic washes over me._

" _LANA ABOURT COME BACK!"I screamed into my radio as the island started gets closer only to see a five to one dog fight, The one being lana._

" _LANA, BREAK OFF I REPEAT BREAK OFF!" I scream at the top of my lungs my hear beating out if my chest each time I see a missile miss her._

" _I.. T..Told you to Turn back! My r..radio has been h..hit by a..a stay round" Tears streaming down my face as I slam the stick repeatedly trying to make the jet go faster._

" _BREAK OFF GOD DAMNIT! DISENGAGE!" A hollow chuckle echoes over the coms befor I hear the last words she would ever speak again._

" _We know that cant happen, they hit my engine I'm barely keeping out of their range". she says shakily as I see her bank a hard left dodging a missile and firing her own, the warhead smashing into one of the enemy plane, causing it to explode in a ball of fire._

" _Lana plea.."cut off she quickly responds._

" _stop Clint we both know what's going to happen…gah! Damnit!" she screamed as her wing is nicked by a few round. "I love you Clint I always will, and please don't blame your self for this you couldn't have known." sobbing as tears stream down my face._

" _please try L..lana, I can't survive with out you" I managed to choke out. My voice raspy and rough._

" _yes you can, be strong babe I love you, I wanted to tell you later today and dad but I guess now is the best I'll get" her sobbing fills the coms making me finally break down completely "Clint I'm pregn…" befor finishing her sentence a missile slams into her cockpit obliterating half of her plane in a huge ball of fire and metal. Her jet instantly doing a nose dive into the ocean. Stunned, as I watched the jet plummet into the ocean below, I broke down into a rage "FUCKING BASTARDS! ILL KILL YOU ALL!" I screamed._

"LANA!" I scream waking up drenched in sweat. The blanket sticking to me as I run a hand through my hair and down my face. "God damn that's the only dream I've had for the past few weeks" sighing I throw my legs over the side of the sofa, resting my face in the palms of my hands, a soft voice waking me from my stooper.

"I'm sorry you have to relive that nightmare Clint". Standing I stretch popping my neck and shoulders.

"It's fine Lani, What time is it and what the weather?" I say looking at the screen where the voice of the A.I I remodeled is coming from.

"it happens to be 10:00 am and in the high 50's Clint" nodding I start pull out some clothes from the suitcase next to table.

"well new day same hell I guess" I say sighing softly.

 **AN: (I own nothing but my oc's) This is my first fic so any constructive criticism is a big help. Also if there is anything wrong with any terms or I need to be more specific please let me know and I'll try to correct that as best as I'm able. Now I decided to do this chapter as a dream/nightmare to give some background on the human character Clint. Instead of jumping right into him jumping right into the Lylat system. Might come back to bite me might not lol anywho please leave any advice thanks! Iron Lord out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RANDOM JUMP**

 **Chapter 2: The Jump**

Pulling on the shirt I picked out, I turn around and walk to the mini fridge across the room. "Lani, please tell me the results of the simulations ran over night". I said opening a can of beer taking a sip walking, infront of the monitor.

"Well first you shouldn't drink beer this early Clint, secondly the results are 75% successful" she said. Nodding I turn and walk out of the room down a grey hallway to a metal bulkhead with a keypad next to it.

"Its five o clock somewhere and I deserve a beer after that dream." I said while typing in the correct access code. A low beep and then a hiss can be heard as the bulkhead slowly opens outward revealing a hanger with a jet in the middle.

"be as that may Clint, it is not healthy, you are slowly killing your self, all you have been drinking for the past few months is beer and whiskey". She said In a worried tone. walk to the monitors attached to the Jets G diffuser and Engine.

"yes mother" I say while rolling my eyes while typing away at the keys. "You know I think I can bump that 75% to 80% if we route some power from the Diffuser to the engine"

After a few more clicks and a few choice words I sigh and plop onto the floor "Finally got that over with, run the simulation again Lani" I said while leaning my head back yawning.

"Running…" after a few minutes of silence. "results 80% success rate, congratulations to bad they want a 95% success ratio before test flight will be allowed". Growling I slam my fist into the ground.

"yea well they are going to get 80% and that's it, it's not easy making a prototype from scratch" I said walking away waving my hand dismissively. "besides this calls for for a celebration" I shout, reaching the fridge and grabbing another beer, holding it in the air and cracking the tab.

"you are a drunk Clint bowyer. And you have a phone call from Admiral Henson" choking I slowly slap my chest in an Attempt to force the Drink down.

"P….patch it through to my neural link please". A low beeping filled my ear as the call patches through. "Admiral what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call".

"I told you not to call me that anymore Clint, call me dad or James at least. Your no longer in the navy son". He said.

Scoffing loudly , "yea well going on a rampage and ignoring orders does that. Besides I don't think could call you dad or James for that matter. It sounds weird no offense." I say smirking as I aimlessly wonder around the hanger.

"None takin son, I understand but, anyways the real reason I called is because Lani informs me that you arnt doing to well." He said, Stopping in my tracks I sent a glare at the monitor said A.I is currently residing in.

"Oh really? Well I'm fine thanks for asking Dad." I said as sarcastically as possible.

Sighing James replied in a serious voice "look Clint I know it had only been three years but you need to try to move on in some way son, get some closure." f a wave of anger flew over me. Causing me to lash out and kick a trash can across the room.

"CLOUSRE!? HOW CAN I GET CLOSURE IF IM PLAGUED BY NIGHTMARES EVERY NIGHT!?. WHEN EVERY THING I SEE REMINDS ME OF HER!? ONCE I GET THIS DAMN PLANE DONE AND ONTO OUR DAMN CRUSIERS. IM OFF THIS DAMN PLANET AND GOING TO SOME COLONY!" I scream at the top of my lungs while throwing random tools or anything I could get my hands on during my out burst.

"I know and I know how it hurts son. But you need it so I'm coming by it's my day off and we are going drinking, well you can drink I wont" he said in a semi attempt at humor before sighing again. ( _Unknown to the two men deep in conversation a convoy of armored vehicles speed down the road making their way to the hanger_.)

"all right gentlemen, we have been hired by some shady individuals in the Russian government to recover this man" the one speaking holds up a picture of a young man I. His 20s with brown hair and blue eyes. Smacking the picture with his free hand he continues his speech. "now he caused quite a mess at one of their island bases so they want to get even, but that's not all why we are here." He said with a smirk causing some whispering in his compatriots. "he has been working on a new prototype jet for the U.S government witch was requested by the U.N, we are going to steal it and sell it to the highest bidder for some nice pocket change" he smiles before reaching down and pulling on a ski mask adjusting it to his face. "so get in get him the jet and all data on it understood?" a unanimous yes sir echos in the vehicle before it comes to a stop outside the compound.

Alarms spring to life, pulling Clint's attention from his conversation with his father in law. "Lani what's wrong? What's with the alarms?!" I said running over to the monitors, James voice yelling through my neural link.

"Intruders sweeping through the house upstairs. I count 30 armed men plus some vehicles". Lani Said while automatically flipping through the camera channels. "They are also attempting to hack into our data base, they already broken through my first firewall". Grunting I ran over to the lockers that lined the hanger walls. Opening them revealing my uniform with reinforced titanium plates.

"do your best to throw them off, and see if you can hack them back and get any information." I said after slipping on the grey and dark blue Valkyrie uniform, a winged Viking helmet patch could be seen on my right shoulder. Grabbing The Prototype M1-RG Rail gun from the Rack.

The semi automatic Rail Gun is a huge technological step in small armed weaponry. The long squared steel Barrel is fitted with two electromagnetic rails snugly fitted along the sides inside the barrel, it is connected to a Reinforced polymer plastic Stock fitted with a recoil reducer to help with the kick and a Rechargeable power supply. Fitted with a 16 round clip of 8 ounce cylindrical Steel Projectiles with a pointed tip for better penetration.

"CLINT ANSWER. ME DAMINT" James yells into his phone. Receiving a annoyed grunt in response.

"I have some unexpected guests, I'm getting the welcoming party together." I said strapping a SP-30 SIG Talon to my hip. And curved combat knife to my thigh as well.

"FOUND IT!" Lani yelled. "They are after you as well as the jet we need to get you and it out of here!" cursing I slung the rifle over my shoulder and started and slow jog over to the jet to begin the required pre flight checks.

After the check where complete I jumped Into the cockpit I slung my Rifle to the side resting it behind the seat. "Lani run system checks on The diffuser system and engines" I said while strapping on the improved flight mask before flipping a few more switches.

"CLINT!" James voice breaking my concentration from the task at hand. "I got back up coming ETA 15 minutes can you hold out till then?!" the sound of the hanger door hissing as it slowly begins to open drawing my attention.

"No I barely got time to do these damn pre flight checks!" I yell Frustratingly un holstering the SIG From my hip and firing a few rounds towards the door. The first Hollow point Hitting the unsuspecting intruders skull that happened to pop out at that moment, painting the wall and the man's face behind him red.

"Three minutes till the checks are done" Lani said. Her voice echoing from my neural link.

"Pre flight?" James asked curiously before realizing what was going on. "I thought the prototype IF-22 wants ready yet!" James asked. laughing the canopy slowly descends locking in place with a hiss.

"well looks like we are going to have a live test flight" I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding as the jets engines ignite. "Opening hanger doors stand back" An automatic response echo through the hanger.

As the doors open slowly men armed with assault rifles file into the hanger and begin opening fire on the jet. The rounds seemingly bouncing off The If's shield. "hmm well gotta give them points for effort eh?" I said smugly. As in response the universe, Seeming just to smite Him, A man with a RPG enters the hanger and falls to a crouch. "oh come the fuck on! Seriously?!" I yelled punching the stick forward rocketing the jet forward, causing the man to jump out of the way. The rocket veering off to the right destroying the monitors on the wall.

"Reinforcements ETA 7 minutes Clint hang on." Causing Me to scoff loudly. The jet rockets down the runway. I jerk the stick backwards lifting the front of the jet off the ground and slowly beginning climbing into the sky.

"no need I'm out I'll head over to the closet air f…. OH COME ON! WHO BRINGS FUCKING SAMS TO A CAPTURE MISSION!" I scream as Lani's voice echoes in my ear.

"Missile lock, bank left and begin evasive maneuvers" the missile lock alarm comes to life as soon as she finished speaking.

"Fuck!" I yell banking to the left and firing a few flares intercepting the missile. Letting out sight of relief the roaring of another engine catching my attention.

" Incoming hostile, Clint and its fast" Lain Said worryingly.

Looking down the RADAR showed a Red dot closing in from the rear. Rounds from the enemy's vulcan cannon began to rip into the shields draining them at a steady pace. "I cant shake him! If I do those damn missiles will get a lock on me!" I yell. the Shields warning systems blares to life as the gauge reach zero. Jerking the stick back the jet screams upward in an attempt to escape the onslaught. of the pursuing jets cannon. A few rounds grazing the hull of **IF.** one round ripping into the cockpit striking my right side tearing through the armor plating in my uniform, Gasping loudly I clutch the wound tightly. The only sound filling the cockpit is the automatic hull sealant filling in the hole from the round.

"Clint your hit!, you need to land this plane now!" Lani Yelled. Shaking my head I continue pulling the stick towards me continuing the steep climb.

"no…if I die I'm not going to die here. Get the Slip Space Drive prepped for a random jump" I said wheezing "I'll be damnd if I let these sons of bitches get my plane" smiling I lean back resting my head against the seat. "well James looks like the plane works, hell i don't even know if you can hear me anymore." I chuckled softly as the jet shakes breaking the atmosphere then into orbit then free space.

"SSD Random Jump in 3..2..1". Was the last thing I heard before the world turning black losing conscious.

 _Lylat System: planet Corneria_

A bulldog could be seen sprinting down the hall way in the direction of a set of double doors, guarded by two wolves in some kind of military uniform. "I need to speak to General pepper immediately!" the bull dog hollers. The two guards look to one another nodding before opening the doors allowing the bulldog entrance. Rushing inside the bulldog stands in front of a large wooden desk snapping a salute before speaking. "S..sir we have discovers an anomaly right outside Zoness's orbit." Panting he holds up a small holographic map showing a blinking dot next to the planet in question.

"Hmm and what do you think this anomaly is?" General pepper asks while leaning into the projection.

"A small ship sir, but it's not in any records of any kind of model we've seen, It may be a new model from Venom." Reclining in his chair General Pepper intertwines his fingers and closes his eyes in thought.

"get me Star Fox immediately". Nodding the bulldog turns to the monitor behind him and begins to punch in the correct codes. In only a few moments the screen flickers to life and a brown Vulpine with a white mohawk appears standing in a relaxed Stance.

"what can I do for you general?" The vulpine asked.

 **AN: Cliff Hanger! Lol anyways I posted the second chapter at the same time as the first, was gonna wait to see more reviews but got in the groove and finished it. Now I'll most likely wait to post chapter 3 till later so I can see what yall think of the story so far and what needs changed or if I should just scrap it lol. Anyways again please leave some advice where needed thanks! Iron Lord Out!**

 **Ps: F-22 IF- F-22 Interstellar Fighter. (Going to call it IF For short)**

 **SSD- Slip Space Drive**

 **(I own nothing but my oc's)**


	3. Chapter 3

**RANDOM JUMP**

 **Chapter 3: Saved?**

 _Great Fox: Bridge._

"What can I do for you General?" Asked Fox Mccloud leader of the mercenary team star fox. Puzzled at the unexpected call from the General in the brief time of peace in the lylat system. The sound of the old hound clearing his throat snaps fox from his thoughts.

"Hello Fox sorry for the sudden disturbance, but we have something we believe your team could handle quickly and quietly if need be" General pepper said just as a map of the lylat system appears next to the old hound.

"really? It's been months sense venom has made any attempts on any cornerian based or ships , that warrants my team to investigate" Fox says with genuine curiosity as he leans close to the screen in front of him barely noticing the red dot on the edge of zoness.

"I see you finally noticed" pepper said in an amused tone as he turns to the map. Clearing his throat again. "Early this morning one of our long range satellites picked up a disturbance in slip space" suddenly the map changes to an blurry image of what appears to be some type of small fighter roughly the same size of an Arwing maybe slightly longer. "The scans show that this model of ship isn't in any of our databases" turning back facing fox and the map disappearing like it was never there. "we need your team to investigate. If hostile eliminate it, if they cooperate escorts them here immediately understood?"

His head inclined downward his hand firmly pressed to his chin in deep thought. "hmm what is the pay of this mission General? Peace isn't exactly paying the Bill's, don't get me wrong I'm no fan of war but we are low on funds" Fox said as his head snaps upwards returning to starting at the old hound in front of him

Chuckling General pepper waves his hand dismissively. "don't worry Fox you will be paid well. Let's say double your standard rate?" Pepper said with a smirk and one eye cracked barely open enough to see foxes reaction. Almost laughing at foxes shell shocked face.

"T..that's one million credits!" fox nearly fell but caught him self on a nearby control table. The rabbit sitting in the chair adjacent from fox however wasn't so lucky and fell hitting the floor in utter shock. "w..why so much?! I'm just curious" he said coughing and straining him self trying to regain his composure.

"heh well think of it like this Fox, if it is an enemy fighter from venom then you saved us from a new form of attack" Pepper said before clearing his throat causing him to go into a coughing fit. "second if it isn't apart of venom then you will initiate a first contact scenario with an unknown species". Pepper finished his statements with a smug smirk across his muzzle. "so do you accept this mission?"

Looking over at the rabbit who was now standing beside him With a raised brow. Knowing what fox was asking the rabbit nodded his head and turned around back to his seat. "General star fox accepts this mission and will depart immediately." Fox said giving a mock salute to the General just before the screen goes black. "Peppy call the others to the briefing room, R.O.B set a course to Zoness." Quickly turning he walks towards the doors of the bridge stopping as they slide open revealing the hall behind it. with a sigh he steps out with peppy following.

 _Back on earth: Clints home/hanger_

Pulling into the driveway James quickly exits his vehicle walking quickly to an MP standing guard in front of the gate to the home. "Report!" snapping to attention the MP salutes.

"sir when we arrived there were twenty nine men, one shot in the head pronounced dead at scene" taking a deep breath the soldier continues. " out of the twenty nine men only four are left. Once we arrived we were immediately fired apon and a firefight followed killing five of our own.

"Wait you said four are alive?" James asked curiously as she side stepped the MP opening the small gate. Motioning him to follow

"yes sir we believe it's the leader of the group and a few of his subordinates." The MP said while following the Admiral close behind.

"take me to them. Leave the Leader with me and take the others to The base for interrogation." James said in a rough voice. Anger clearly shown across his face. Nodding the MP quickly led the Admiral to the front of the house opening the door and Into the home. Once inside he was ushered into the living room where four men were bound sitting on the floor. "witch one is the leader?"

Pointing. To a well built man with his hands and feet bound in high density ropes. The MP spoke. "Him sir" nodding James slowly approached the man. Taking in his features. Well built and Completely balled with a jagged scar running down the bottom of his right eye to his chin. With each step he clenched his fist tighter as his slowly continued to rise.

"Who are you and why are you targeting Clint Bowyer?!" he practically shouted at the man. With out missing a beat he looked up and smirked. His scarred face twisting as he started to chuckle.

"none of your damn business" he said with a laugh only to be cut off by a fist barreling into his face. A loud crack echoing in the room. Signaling that The force of the punch broke the man's nose in one shot. Sending him to the floor with blood pouring down his face and dripping onto the floor "that the best you got old man?" he taunts spitting out some blood and onto James shoe.

Grabbing his collar James picks him off the floor just enough to let his knees balance the dazed man. "oh no it gets much worse from here. I all ready lost one child. You made me lose another and you will pay dearly for that I promise you!" dropping him to the floor he motions the men to take him away. As the MPs drag the man off leaving him alone he screams and punches the wall directly behind him breaking his knuckles. One tear trailing down his cheek.

 _Great Fox: Briefing room_

Leaning against the wall of Briefing room Fox watched as the rest of the team filed in. First being Falco who was in a heated argument with Slippy . Something about making his blaster even stronger then was it is already. Next to walk in was Miyu As lively as ever talking to Krystal about what, he could not tell. Smiling warmly at the blue vixen as she sat down, she noticed gaze " _ **what's on your mind fox? You seem troubled."**_ _she said in his mind._

Smiling he shrugged his shoulders not responding to her question causing her to arch her eyebrow slightly. Clearing his throat loudly he gain's their attention. "now I'm sure you all are wondering why we are here." He said looking at their confused faces. The first one to speak up was Falco.

"Yea Fox why are we here? I mean Lylat is fine and I was busy, keeping my shooting in top form." Falco said in an annoyed tone.

"That's Not saying much Falco you couldn't hit the broad side of a Barn" slippy quipped.

"Watch it frog boy" Falco responding with a glare. A loud cough breaking there staring match to see fox tapping his foot impatiently.

"As I was about to say before bird brain interrupted" he said leaning forward tapping the hollow board in front of him, a map of the lylat system appearing, and zooming in on zoness. "This is an unidentified craft that recently appeared out of slip space. General pepper said it doesn't match any records in any cornarian data base's. Our mission is to find out who and what owns this craft if possible bring it back in one piece if not. Eliminate it." fox said as the picture zoomed in on the craft.

"what if the occupant is dead or cooperative" Krystal asked as she leaned in closer to the image trying to get a better look.

"If the pilot is dead we tow the ship back to the great fox and head to corneria, or if they cooperate we begin first contact scenario and escort them to the General." Fox said taking a deep breath and relaxing against the wall behind him. Staring at the strange 4 winged craft. Barely making out its blurred shape. Suddenly the silence of the room was broken as R.O.B's voice echoes through the speakers.

"exiting Slip Space in five minutes" the message repeats once more before silence once again fills the room.

"All right! Falco and Miyu stand by in your Arwings." Looking to slippy "slippy be prepared for anything ranging from emergency extraction of the pilot to docking it in the free hanger". Snapping his attention to the blue vixen to his right he smiles. "Krystal with me on the bridge, I need you to try and probe the pilots mind for any information". All of them nodding in response they jump and filed out of the room preparing for their orders.

Fox being the last one out of the room. He was stopped by a blue paw grabbing the crook of his arm. "so this is why you looked troubled. Worried about another war breaking Loose?" Krystal asked her muzzle buried in his neck. Smirking at his reaction of his body stiffening.

"yea, if this a fighter from venom we could be in trouble." He sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Slowly walking to the Bridge, just as the Great Fox exited slip space. Stopping just beyond the dark silhouette of the four winged craft. Gently pulling him self away from the vixen he stepped to the front of the bridge staring out the window. "hail them peppy all channels"

After a few minutes of silence he looked to peppy who shook his head. "no response fox."

Clicking his tongue he looks over to R.O.B "scan for any signs of life, see if that pilot is alive or injured" He said turning to Krystal he nodded to her, sending a silent order for her to attempt to reach the pilots mind. Nodding she closes her eyes and begins to concentrate.

"Life Signal detected. Warning… vitals unstable… heart rate at dangerously low levels" R.O.B said startling Fox and Peppy.

Slamming his hand down on the communication panel "Falco, Miyu! Get out there and tow that ship in here now! The pilot is in danger of dying! I want them in here yesterday!" he screamed. Receiving a unanimous Rodger they began to take off. When Krystal placed her arm on Foxes shoulder

"be careful fox, the pilot is returning to consciousness and he is starting to panic from our sudden appearance. Take it slow" nodding fox leans forward as he watched the ship come to life. The light off the now active ship showing off its sleek grey narrow body. Two diffusers on each side acting as the joints attaching two wings to each one. Bringing the total to four. Each slightly bent backwards just like an arwings with one single engine in the rear as it powered up.

"let's hope this pilot doesn't have a trigger finger" he sighed nervously as he turned to peppy. "hail then again peppy, This time tell them we mean them no harm". With that he looks back at the ship as it still floated unmoving.

 **AN: Thanks for all the advice guys I tried to fix the issues brought up. There still might be some issues to please let me know and how well the story is going so far ^-^. This chapter is slightly bigger but I like long stories so please forgive me lol. And to answer a few questions the f-22 IF is well imagine the cock pit of an raptor but a little bulkier extending to a singular engine in the back with a diffusers on each side allowing two wings to be attached to each one. Idk four winged craft sounded sexy to me lol. But anyways I'm not good with names so I picked the f-22 lol but if anyone can give me a better name and I like it I'll change it out and give ya a shout out! ^-^ anyways Iron Lord out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RANDOM JUMP**

 **Chapter 4: First Contact.**

Pain, was the first thing I felt. As I slowly returned to consciousness. Gasping loudly I clutched my side in attempt to easy the pain emanating from the open wound, "That's going to leave a mark." I groaned out my vision heavily blurred as I swiveled My head around the cockpit to look and see where i ended up. Only to notice a huge white ship with a Fox with wings on the side. "well you don't see that every day." Shifting in my seat in attempt to get a better look. A sharp pain radiates from my side in defiance of the sudden movement. "Star fox? What kind of name is that?" I said scoffing at the unusual name. Looking down at the control console I flick a few switches turning on the emergency power system. Causing some lights and a few other functions to come online.

"CLINT! Thank god! I have been trying to wake you for an hour" Lani said franticly, Amused I let out a soft chuckle while trying to adjust in my seat.

"yea well you try having a hole through your side and see how it feels." I said groaning loudly shifting in my seat while repeatedly flicking switches. "Well ain't this a fantastic. Fucking thing is dead in the water…. Lani see what you can do"

"No" she said and then nothing, complete silence fills the cockpit.

"No? Did you just say NO!?" I yelled wheezing every word. "getting hard to breathe.." I said going into a small coughing fit. Some blood splattering against the controls. "look there is a big ass ship behind us… I don't want this ship in the hands of those fuckers who attacked us so get to it."

"No, you are in no shape to fly Clint nor do we know if they are the same people, now do we?" she said in an amused yet cocky tone. "besides they have been hailing us for the past few minutes" before I'm able to respond I begin to cough, blood splatters across my lap and through my fingers cupping my mouth.

"Get me out of heeeere" my words slur before the world goes black again as I loose consciousness.

"I'm not going to sit here an watch you kill your self you damned fool." She said growling. "mayday mayday this is F-22 IF, pilot is in need of immediate medical attention if anyone can hear this please respond…. This message will repeat" after recording the distress call she began routing the last remaining power to communications, hoping the ship behind them is truly as friendly as they say. "you are going to be pissed but I wont let you die Clint I just won't." she says sighing softly before shutting her self down to help conserve power.

"Hey fox you getting this?" Falco asked as his arwing slowly crept to the dormant ship.

"yea its being broadcasted on all channles, I know Krystal said to take it slow but they need our help. Tow that fighter to the hanger, Doctor Russle is waiting on stand by in the med bay" fox said. Letting out a sigh of relief he turns to the vixen beside him and smiles. "it could have been worse much worse" he said as he headed to the hanger with Krystal following not to far behind.

 _Great fox: Hanger_

"hurry Slippy! Get that canopy open! They have lost to much blood as it is!" miyu yelled. the sound of tapping of keys on the control panel slippy attached to the Strange air craft echo through out the hanger.

"I'm trying! I've never seen a system like this. Everything is heavily encrypted!" Slippy yelled just as Fox and Krystal rushed into the hanger. Seeing miyu trying to pry the ships canopy open and slippy typing away.

"report?!" fox yells jogging over to slippy. As he types away as endless chains of codes and numbers fill the monitor Infront of him. "Krystal help miyu if slip cant crack this encryption. We will use force to open it" nodding Krystal started climbing up next to miyu aiding in her attempts to pry the canopy open.

"I almost have it, just a few more seconds…. There!" slippy yelled turning his attention to the hissing of the seals releasing on the ships canopy.

"Get that pilot to the MED BAY NOW!" fox yelled as Krystal and miyu pulled the pilot out of the craft. The scent of the sheer amount of blood nearly caused Fox to puke.. the taste of the acidic bile coating his tongue. "Falco help them!" he shouted as he ran over grabbing one of the pilots legs, falco grabbing the other.

"I'm going to stay here and see what I can learn about this ship fox!"slippy yelled at the retreating backs of his comrades as they quickly shuffled their way to the medical bay. Rushing down the hall they round the corner, the med bay door insight.

"out of the way!" Fox screams just as a nurse decided to peak her head out of the door to see what the noise was about. Her eyes widening at the sight of the blood soaked man and the trail of blood following In their wake. She quickly sided steps the frantic group of people holding the door open for them.

"O.R 2!, Doctor Russle is waiting for you!" the nurse yelled as the door closed behind her and the team disappear behind another set of double doors.

Rushing into the operating room that was prepared for them, nearly knocking over a few trays of medical equipment. Surprising the team of surgeons and nurses who were on stand by. "Good god! What happened!" Russle asked shocked at the state of the man. Even though He was notified ahead of time but he was not prepared for something like this.

"This is the pilot I told you about doc!"Fox said as they gently laid the pilot down onto the table. The doctor and nurses rushing past Fox, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Get out all of you!" screamed as he started working on cutting off the blood soaked flight suit. "I will get in contact with you once and if he survives, go clean your selves up" he said pointing to the door, Fox and the team filing out of the O.R in silence.

 **TIME SKIP: FEW HOURS AFTER SURGERY**

 _Great fox: intensive care room 1_

 _A slow steady beep of a heart monitor echoed in the room as a nurse continues monitoring the vitals of the strange Male brought in for emergency surgery. Fox sat in silence as he watched her finish her duties and walk out of the room. "hello Doctor" the nurse said as she passed him as he entered the room._

Noticing his presence Fox looked up from the bandaged coverd male and up at the face of very tierd Doctor. "he barely made it, fox any longer and he would have died from blood loss." Russle said as he walked over and checked his chart. "he needed two blood transfusions just to keep his heart pumping, hes extremely lucky to be alive." He finished by scribbling a few words in the chart.

"how bad was it doc?" fox stood and walked over the man resting his arms on the rail of the bed.

"well, what ever he was shot with did some damage" he sighed while running a paw down his muzzle. "one of his kidneys was completely shredded and whaat ever it was clipped his Intestines, as well as severe damage to his liver. But that is a product of heavy drinking with can be taken care of with medication" he said.

"geeze that had to be extremely painful, how he survived that long is amazing" fox said. His gaze never leaving the strange looking Male lying in the bed infront of him. "Could you tell anything else about his species?"

"Well…" unbeknownst to the two talking. The man in question slowly was regaining consciousness, in time to catch the last bit of their conversation. "its quite amazing how similar his biology is to ours"Russle said. A low hissing sound catches the attention of the two breaking their deep conversation as they turned to see the rest of the star fox team enter the room.

Keeping my breathing in control feigning the look of being still unconscious. "ok I'm not dead so that's good, but it seems I'm in some kind of bed and from what I just heard I'm in some kind of hospital. " Doing a full body check I attempt to wiggle my toes and fingers hoping not to be noticed.

Snapping me out of my metal analysis, the most soothing and calming voice I have ever heard breaks the silence of the room. "when will he wake up?" the voice asked in concern or was it curiosity I couldn't tell.

"its hard to tell miyu, I never had a patient like him before the doctor said while shrugging his shoulders. "could be a few days to weeks or even months, maybe. Never at all" he said sighing "now if you excuse me I have a few things to attend to" befor even making it half way across the room a groan could be heard coming from the patient.

" _ok enough of this, I gotta get out of here as soon as I can. Fist things first tho"_ groaning softly I slowly open my eyes. Barely able to make out anything as my eyes took time to adjust to the light. "that wasn't fun" I said aloud attempting to prop my self up on my elbows, only to have two hands clasp my shoulders and push me back Down.

Startled by the sudden awaking and movement from his patient, Russle rushes over and prevents him from sitting up. "woah easy there, you just had a hole in you a few hours ago take it slow" he said. "what's your name son? Do you know where you are?" he asked while flashing a light in both of the patients eyes.

"Clint… my name is Clint" I said griwling softly, while gently swatting the light out of my face. "and no I don't know where I am I made a random sli…." Stopping mid sentence I looked a round the room noticing something every odd. There was two by the looks of it foxes as well as a Bird and a lynx as well as a dog? Staring back at me. "u..uh doc I think the medication you have me on is either to strong or I'm having a hallucination" I said skeptically while staring at the assembled group of animals?

"what? Are you sure? The medication I prescribed shouldn't be that strong no matter the dose" the doctor said while looking through the charts clipped to the bed

"well of course I am I mean, you look like a talking dog and I am being stared at by a bunch of bipedal animals" I said waving my arms at the stunned group of individuals.

"Did he just call us animals?!" falco growls as he makes a jump to attack the man only to be held back by fox and miyu. "I'll show you animal you hairless ape!"

"wait, why would you take offence to that?" I asked curiously " your not really a Bird are you?" I asked looking around At their stunned but amused faces.

Stifling a laugh russle sat in the chair next to the bed, chat in hand. "you are in the lylat system and judging from the way you act it's like you never seen another sentient species before" he said with genuine curiosity.

Shaking my head in response to his question befor looking back to the group of beings infront of me. "er… no I havent… humans are the only sentient beings on my planet" I said while releasing a breath I didn't know I was even holding.

"fascinating truly fascinating. Now tell me why were you so shocked at our appearance? And why did you compare us to these animals you speak of?" Russle asked in great anticipation as he scribbled furiously in his charts

"w..well the animals in witch you resemble are not sentient on my planet. They cant talk or walk on two legs nor are they as big as some of you" I said while rubbing my temples in an attempt to easy the headache I currently have

"so like? They are a less evolved ancestor to us so to speak?" miyu said her soothing voice grabbing my attention. My headache seemingly to almost instantly easy away.

The First thought coming to mind as I gazed over the the lynx was _"beautiful"._ The thought earned a smirk from Krystal being the only other person who is able to hear my thoughts at the time. "i..I guess"I manage to squeak out breaking eye contact with her immediately. _"stop it you idiot..don't go down that road no.. not again… even though her fur looks so sof… no stop!"_ I said shaking my head attempting to rid my self of such thoughts. "so what now?".

 **AN: SO THIS CHAPTER IS ALITTLE LONGER THEN THE OTHERS IT GAVE ME A HARD TIME DUE TO THE FACE CLINT DOSENT HAVE HARDLY ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. SO I TRIED TO MAKE IT A 3** **rd** **PERSON VIEW WHEN IT CAME TO PARTS ABOUT HIM. ANWAYS J WANTED TO GET THE FIRST CONTACT OUT OF THE WAY AND DONE WITH. NOW THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE A WHILE BECAUSE IM AT ALOSS ON HOW TO START THIS NEXT PART. I HAVE A FEW IDEAS BUT CANT DECIDE SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. ANYWHO IVE NOTICED THAT BECAUSE IM WRITING THIS VIA MOBILE IT LIKES TO AUTOCORRECT ME SO IM TRYING TO CLEAN IT UP AS I GO SO IM SORRY FOR THAT. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE ADVICE GUYS! IT REALLY HELPS SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. Iron Lord out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RANDOM JUMP**

 **Chapter 5: R &R?**

"What now?" I asked staring at the anthropomorphic Fox standing at the foot of the bed.

His eyes closed with his fingers cupping his chin as if he is in deep thought.

"Well first introductions are in order" he said a small smile gracing his muzzle "my name js Fox Mccloud leader of the mercenary team star fox" he said while gabbing a thumb into his chest. "This is krystal, our resident telepath." He said while pointing at the blue vixen standing directly to his left.

"Wait…Telepath? As in reading minds kind of thing?" I asked paling slightly, receiving a nod from the vixen.

" _yes I am a telepath, and do not worry I wont tell anyone on your thoughts of 'fur'"._ I heard her say in the back of my mind. my face immediately turning red, covering face with my hands while groaning softly. Earning a confused look from Fox.

"anyways.. this is Falco Lombardi." He said while pointing at the still angry bird in the corner of the room. Earning a grunt and him stalking out of the room in response. "don't worry you will get used to him.. eventually". Fox said chuckling "and this is Miyu." He said pointing the lynx leaning against the wall. "there are a few more members you will meet, but that will have to wait for now just rest and heal up." He said Smiling. he turned to leave with Krystal and Miyu following close behind.

Sighing softly I Flopped back into the pillows resting behind me. "what in the hell have I gotten my self into." I said closing my eyes almost immediately falling asleep.

Great Fox: Hanger

Entering the hanger Fox scans each bay till he finds what he is looking for. At the far end, resting in one of the empty bays is the strange four winged ship his team just rescued. Stepping out of the elevator he walks to the ship, taking. Notice of all monitors and other scanning equipment attached to it.

"hey slip" Fox said as he patted the shoulder of the amphibian breaking his concentration. "figure anything out?" Fox asked as he ran a hand down the sleek metal of the ship, While walking down the side of it.

"its really amazing fox. This ship is almost on par with our arwings!" slippy said excitedly. "the only difference is it has two small shielded G diffusers to our one" he said. Pulling up a schematic of the ship, pointing at each part individually.

"so if it came down to it he could do some damage then." Fox said sternly leaning into to the screen in front of him. "what weapons does it have?" he asked concerned.

"well from what I can tell, it has a interesting multi barrel cannon" Slippy said. Bringing up the schematics for the weapon. "think of an oversized gattling gun, the lasers it fires are not as powerful as our arwings but the fire rate is no joke, it fires slightly faster then our arwings singal or dual cannons."

"Hmm, so basically is can chew through shielding like wet paper if hit constantly" Fox said while leaning into the screen studying the weapon.

"correct, but that's not the fascinating part. The way they keep it from over heating is, From what I can tell there are two ways to do this. In the atmosphere of a planet, It has two air vents that use the air surrounding the ship and use it as a cooling system when in high speed flight" slippy said excitedly. "And when in Space they use the same vent but as an exhaust port instead. Its fascinating really."

Nodding Fox stands to his full height crossing his arms while staring at the ship. "anything else?" he asked

"yep, it holds eight all terrain missiles, well that's what the system says anyways, with two on each wing." Slippy said while pointing. "and from what else I can tell it holds two SNB's or sub nuclear bombs. They are about the same as our smart bombs give or take." He said. "that's about all I can get, there is one system file I cant get into though, it's like it is alive or something, no matter what I try it somehow evades me." he said while shrugging.

"well leave it for now, I'm going to head up to the bridge and contact general pepper then head to the Mess hall." Fox said while walking away from Slippy. "come on get some food then try to crack it later." He said while waving for sloppy to follow. Reluctantly slippy pulled himself away from the ship groaning.

"but I'm not hungry fox!" slippy pouted as he fell in line with the vulpine.

"yea sure slip, I know how you are when you find something interesting. You wont stop till you figure it out completely." Fox said with a chuckle while stepping into the now open elevator. "you wont bathe, eat or sleep when you get that way , so this is an order." Fox said with a smirk. Listing to the frogs low grumbling and ranting.

Great Fox: Mess hall

In far corner sitting at a round table Krystal and Miyu could be seen chatting away while occasionally eating some of their meals. "So.. Krystal what do you think of this Human so far?" Miyu asked while absentmindedly stabbing her steak.

"Well he is interesting, he is another species and yet similar to us" Krystal said in between bites. "he is from an entire different solar system, that we haven't even discovered yet." She said. Before taking a long sip of her drink. "What about you?" she asked.

The lynx's ears seemed to perk slightly when asked. "me?, well I don't know really." She said closing her eyes thinking about what to say. "well he is pretty exotic looking, not in a bad way either. But besides that I don't know" Miyu said shrugging the question off.

The two continued their talk not noticing a certain hare arriving. Until he took a seat beside the two females. "hello Krystal, Miyu" peppy said nodding at the two while taking a sip of his coffee. "what are you both taking so in depth about the hare asked curiously.

"the Alien" the two of them said in unison. Startling both of them before they fell into a fit of giggles.

"ah I see, you do both know he has a name right" peppy asked with a raise brow.

"yes" again they both said in unison. Breaking into giggles once more. Shaking his head peppy takes another sip of his coffee, reading the book he brought along with him. The three continued to enjoy each others company until fox came running into the room.

"HES GONE!" fox said in a panic.

"Who's gone peppy asked. Setting down his coffee.

"CLINT!, Dr Russle left the room for a second and when he came back, poof he was gone!" fox said quickly. His hands bracing him self on his knees while taking deep breaths. "All hands are needed for the search, each take a sector of the ship and don't stop looking till he is found" fox ordered.

Krystal stood by fox rubbing is back while he attempted to regain his breath. "me and fox will check the sleepy quarters one by one. Miyu you check the hangar, peppy stay on the bridge and monitor the ship with slippy" Krystal said as fox slowly stood, still slightly wheezing from his mad dash.

"what about falco?" Miyu asked staring at the blue vixen curiously.

"he is down at the range, and will stay there he is still mad from Clints… words. So I rather not risk him dying from a blaster wound." Fox said before Krystal could respond. "you all heard your orders. Move out!" fox said sternly and they all rushed out of the room to there assigned areas. "why the search our quarters Krystal?, he couldn't have made it there" Fox asked with a tilt of his head.

Giggling she wrapped her arm around his waist and lead him down the hall. "hes in the Hangar, Miyu will find him, and don't worry I read his thoughts he wont hurt her." She gave him a sly grin as she spoke. "Besides I know a few things to keep us busy in this manhunt." She said while doing air quotes with her fingers.

Coughing in surprise you could faintly see a red tint to Foxes Face. "w..well then let's not keep this manhunt delayed any longer". He said quickening his steps pulling away from Kryatal, earning a giggle from the Vixen. As they disappeared behind their quarters doors.

Great Fox: Hanger

Sliding into the hanger Miyu skids to a stop just before crashing into some boxes stacked by an Arwing. Her hand silently un-holstering her blaster she creeps past the docked aircraft. Snapping around corners with her blaster raised ready for anything. Not really wanting to kill the human she reduces the blasters output to below fifty percent. "Clint? Are you in here?" Miyu asked aloud.. getting no response she takes a deep breath and snaps around the corner of his ship blaster raised.

"woah!" I yelled falling off the crate I was using as a chair. "what the hell!? Why are you pointing that thing at me!" I yelled covering my face with my arms in a futile attempt to protect my self.

"you vanished from the med bay, we had to search the entire ship" Miyu said. Her blaster still aimed at center mass. "girl cant be to careful" she said holstering her blaster, and offering him a hand.

"oh yea the big bad human who just had surgery could hurt anyone" I said chuckling. "I cant even stand by my self, such a big threat" I said rolling my eyes, accepting the offers hand and pulling my self up.

"Well you made it this far" Miyu said sarcastically, while bracing the unstable human. "so why were you down here anyways?" she asked curiously. Staring at the strange ship.

Shrugging he sat back onto the crate, letting out a sigh of relief relaxing. "well home sick I guess. And there are a few things I wanted to check on…" I said looking back at the craft.

"oh and what is that?" Miyu asked.

"just a few things I'll be fine. Tell fox I'll be back into the Med bay when I'm finished" I said forcing a smile and enthusiastic tone.

Her eyes narrowing in suspicion she nods and reluctantly walks away from him. Once out of eye sight she doubled back around some creates and crouched behind them peering through a crack in between the stacks. "so they did some snooping?" I said in a hushed voice while typing away on the keyboard In front of me.

"who's he talking to?" Miyu asked her self. Her ears flicking while trying to hear the rest of the conversation. "he cant have communications going out, we would pick them up.." she mumbles watching him talk to him self. "probably just crazy or something."

"what do you mean they tried to get into your file?" I asked panicking slightly. My fingers franticly gliding across the keys to find any damage done to Lani's file. "there is no damage. So you did a good job, just keep it up once it's safe I'll extract you" I said.

"File? Extract?.. I'll have to talk to fox about this, something isn't right" Miyu hummed to her self, while slowly stalking away from the human unnoticed.

Great Fox: Bridge

Hours after the search for the rogue human has ended, Fox sits in the command chair Of the Great Fox. Slouched and his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Nodding in and out of sleep, bored out of his mind. The sound of the doors hissing open snapping his attention from the back of his eyelids. "Fox, I have something to report" The voice of the crews Resident lynx echo in the quite room.

"what is it Miyu" Fox said yawning loudly. His arms stretched above his head causing audible cracks from his joints.

"I waited to make sure I could get you alone so here goes" Miyu said clearing her throat. "the human is hiding something from us" she said.

"Clint, his name is Clint" Fox said hopping down from his chair and strides across the room to the window staring out into space. "so what is he hiding then? Slippy checked his ship and belongings what could he have snuck in?" Fox asked curiously. As he continued to stare into the void of space.

"Well when I found him he was in the hanger. When confronted he acted suspiciously so when he asked me to leave I spied on him." Miyu said not moving from her spot. Her tail swaying gently behind her as. She continued her report. "he had a conversation with someone" she paused before continuing "he said something about a file and extracting someone once it was safe." she said huffing at the end.

"I see" Fox said, his fingers tapping against his folded arm. "R.O.B. set a course for corneria. Make it as quick as possible." Fox said looking at the robot then back to Miyu. "we will find out what it is, once we introduce him to General pepper, I don't believe hes a threat but we will be sure to find out." Was the last thing fox said before the still imagine of space changes into that of Slip space.

 **AN: MAN THAT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE. I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, HAD WRITIERS BLOCK FOR A LITTLE BIT. SO BECAUSE OF THE LONG DELAY I MADE THIS CHAPTER ALITTLE LONGER THEN THE OTHERS. AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REPLYS AND ADVICE IT HELPS IT REALLY DOSE AS WELL KEEPS ME INTERESTED IN CONTINUING THE STORY.- IORN LORD OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to Corneria**

Outside the orbit of Corneria, A tear in Slip Space appears and the lumbering form of the Great Fox exits and drifts silently. "Slip Space destination reached, exiting Slip Space." R.O.B's voice said echoing through out the quite bridge. "Incoming Transmission From General Pepper." R.O.B said turning his head to Fox

"Patch it through R.O.B" Fox said. Standing from his chair folding his arms behind his back.

Static fills the screen in front of Fox for a few seconds, Before The familiar face of the old hound appears on screen. "Greetings Fox, I see you made it back in once piece." Pepper said in a proud tone.

"greetings General, And yes we have so far." Fox said nodding with a smirk on his face. "We also recovered the anomaly you detected." Fox said earning a raised brow from the old hound.

"Oh?, And what pre tell was it?" Pepper asked with genuine curiosity and hesitation.

Humming Fox's tail flicks behind him as she tries to explain the situation. "well it was a ship with one pilot." Fox said taking a breath before continuing. "The pilot was badly Injured and needed medical treatment."

"Did it survive?" Pepper asked sternly, cutting off Fox in the middle of his report.

Flinching at the word used to describe his latest charge Fox sighed. "Yes he survived his wound, and is currently testing in the med bay." Fox said clearing his throat. "it is a first contact scenario General." He said in a dead serious tone.

Peppers eyes widen at the statement in shock. Never in his mind did he actually believe it was a new species that appeared, but a failed test flight from the venom. "I see, are you sure this is not some plot from Oikonny?"

"Yes, from what was recovered from the ship. Nothing matches anything he has deployed in the past." Fox said. "Also the weapons and armor the pilot used is entirely different as well." He finished.

"explain?, how is it so different compared to ours." Pepper asked while looking on with interest.

"well His weapons are kinetic based sir." Fox said

"Kinetic based?, we haven't used kinetic based weaponry in centuries" Pepper said.

Nodding Fox tapped a few keys and a small hologram of weapon appeared on the Generals screen. "yes but the type used by these people, are more advanced compared to the ones we used to have." He said. "this weapons fires a Solid Metal Projectile that travels at Hypervelocity." Fox said the hologram shifting to a small Cylindrical Object.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like much Fox." Pepper said squinting his eyes while studying the hologram.

"that's what I thought to." Fox said turning back to the general frowning. "I had sloppy run some tests and they did not go well, our reflectors are not meant to block kinetic rounds. It will reflect some of them but they still pierce through them." He said sternly

"I see… so he can be a threat." Pepper paused before continuing. "the tests you had done. What was the kill ratio of shots at center mass." Pepper asked.

"All of them" Fox states bluntly, the round had such a high impact It can sever limbs entirely and just rips them apart from the inside out." He said sighing softly and leaning against the control table. "if their race declared war on us. Cornerias ground forces would suffer greatly."

"do you still think it is a good idea to try and meet these beings or the alternative?" Pepper asked, snapping his attention to Fox his gaze stern and serious, the look of a seasoned general gracing his face.

Fox's eyes meet Peppers concern clearly shown in them. "Yes General, I believe or is worth it. If we simply kill this Human and just attack them when ever they appear, we will have to do so with every new race we meet." Fox said stouping at General pepper all concern gone from his eyes, replaced with determination and stubbornness.

Chuckling General Pepper shakes his head slightly and huffs. "just like your father, always looking for the silver lining in things." Pepper said. Fox beamed at the praise his tail swaying behind him alittle faster then before.

"So? What do you want to do General" Fox asked, never breaking his gaze towards the old hound.

"Bring him and his ship to CDF base solace for a Debrief and Interrogation." Pepper said, his arms folded behind his back standing at attention.

"Solace?, I never heard of it." Fox asked bewildered.

"That is because it is a top secret military installation." Pepper said sternly. "and it is to stay that way once we are done with his endeavor, am I clear?" He said, this time a bit more forcefully.

Nodding his head and giving a mock salute. "Yes sir" Fox quipped, mocking the Generals order.

Sighing General Pepper shook his head while looking at the ground. "pups, never giving respect where it is due." He said sighing again befor nodding in the direction of his assistant who sent the coordinates to the Great Fox. "arrive there in twenty four hours or as soon as possible." Pepper said before the screen went black ending the call.

"R.O.B, punch these in and see where this base is." Fox said while watching a holographic map of Corneria. Suddenly the map began to zoom into the middle of the sea until a island became visible on the surface. "an Island?" he asked to no one in particular with a confused look.

"Its one of the CDF'S top secret island bases peppy stated as he walked up to the map. "They were created after the Lylat wars in the peace that followed it." He said while nursing a cup of coffee. "Pepper must be serious, to want to expose the location of one of those bases" Peppy said.

"Hmm, well looks like it's time to prepare for the trip then." Fox said.

"indeed, I will get the team together In the briefing room" Peppy said, turning to leave.

"Bring Clint as well, he needs to know what's going on." Fox said surprising Peppy enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Very well" peppy said before disappearing into the elevator.

Great Fox: Medical Bay

As Pappy entered the Med bay he expected to be greeted by quiet and the sounds of machines beeping softly. Instead all he heard was laughter, and giggling. Raising a brow at the unexpected ruckus he quietly walked to the room their resident human was staying in. Again expecting to see the human resting quietly, he is greeted with the sight of Miyu laughing loudly at the story being told.

"So then The idiot goes up to her again and.. hey peppy". I said smiling at the seasoned hare. After settling her own laughter Miyu turned around as well.

"hey pep what brings you here?". Miyu asked still chuckling every now and then.

"well Fox needs everyone in the Briefing room, Clint included" Peppy said motioning to Clint with his hand.

"Me? Why Me?" I asked curiously, my head slightly cocked to the side.

"you will see when we get there. Now let's go" peppy said while retrieving a wheelchair from the corner of the room, earning a glare of distaste from Clint. "Dr Russle's policy not mine" Peppy chuckled.

Without making a sound Miyu jumped and gripped both handles of the wheelchair, gently pushing Peppy out of the way. "I'll take him poppy" Miyu said happily, her tail swishing behind her. Only to earn a raised brow in response to her antics.

"all right I'll meet you there then." Peppy said while heading towards the door.

"Shall we go my knight In shining armor" I say sarcastically.

"oh so in _Your_ knight in shining armor eh?" Miyu said emphasizing the your. Getting an immediate blush from Clint as he turned his head in the other direction.

"oh shut it." I Grumbled as Miyu pushed me down the hall to the elevator. Her giggling echoing in the empty hall.

Great Fox: Firing Range.

The elevator dinged as it slowly opened revealing the small Firing range. The sound of a blaster repeatingly firing blares through the area. Following the sound Peppy spots who he was looking for. In the last lane of the range stood Falco firing repeatedly into holographic targets as they appeared.

"I figured I would find you here Falco." Peppy said as he stood behind Him with his arms folded behind his back.

"Oh hey peppy" Falco replied with out as much as turning his head. "what brings you down here? Come to work on those rusty skills of yours?" Falco quipped smugly.

"Falco even this old Hare could out shoot you any day of the week" Peppy half scoffed. "but no you are needed in the briefing room, We are going to Corneria." Peppy said turning and walking out of the room before hearing Falco's response.

Great Fox: Briefing Room

The Room was filled with quiet chatter between the people sitting around The Holo Table in the middle of the room. The sound of the doors hissing open behind them quickly draws their attention. Both Fox and Krystal enter the room quietly, the Vixen taking a seat next to Miyu and Clint who were still talking in hushed voices.

"So, An hour ago we received orders From General Pepper." Fox said pausing while glancing around the room. " we are to Bring Clint To this Island base code named Solace." He said motioning to the hologram behind him. This is a top secret military installation, and he made it clear it needs to stay that way. Understood?" He said while waiting for any questions only to receive none. "We move out in an hour, dismissed." He said with a wave of his arm.

"Fox" I called out from behind the Vulpine.

"yea Clint?" Fox asked turning to face him.

"what is this about?" I asked concerned. "should I be worried?"

Smiling he headed towards the door motioning For me and Miyu to follow. "no just your standard interrogation." Fox said with a shrug. "maybe alittle torture" he quipped playfully.

" ha ha, very funny." I said rolling my eyes. " So how is the Great Fox going to get there, with out being noticed?" I asked while Miyu pushed my wheelchair while quietly listening.

"Well we are going to be escorted in by CDF fighters, so most likely they will cover it up as a meeting with the General or something." Fox Said dismissively, never taking his eyes from the hall in front of us. "I have a question for you though" Fox asked as we stopped by the Elevator.

Tilting my head slightly. "shoot" I said confused.

"what's with you two?" Fox asked pointing at the both of us. "the past few time I've seen you is together" he asked.

"I'm his Knight in shining armor" Miyu giggled while playfully ruffling Clints Hair.

"S..shut up!" I said, my face a bright red from her teasing. "I just enjoy her company is all." I said mumbling into my hands. "And she's cute" I said quietly, but not enough for Fox not to hear.

"is that right" Fox said smugly as he watched the two teasing each other. Just as the Elevator Dinged owning slowly.

Lylat Sytem- Corneria Orbit

Lazily The Great Fox Drifts Forward descending into the Atmosphere of the Planet below. Breaking through the clouds the only thing to be seen are the oceans below and one small island rapidly approaching. "This is Fox Mccloud of Star Fox, a waiting Escort." Fox said.

After a few quiets minutes the coms come's to life. "This is CDF Island Solace Control, Escorts in bound, stand by" Coming from the island four small specks could be seen flying towards the Great Fox. As they got close the clear outline of CDF Fighters could be seen screaming towards them veering off just before colliding with the Great Fox.

"Well Fox what have you gotten your self into now? Every time I see you there is always something interesting going on." A sarcastic voice echoed over the Coms

"Bill!? What are you doing here!?" Fox exclaimed shocked just as the Four escort fighters pulled along the sides of the Great Fox.

"Hello to you to Fox" Bill said, his chuckling echoing over the coms. "I was on leave when Pepper asked if I wanted to Escort you and your new friend to the base, so naturally I accepted." He said happily.

"well it's good to see you again old buddy, why don't we talk some more on the ground huh?" Fox Said with a smile on his face.

Looking forward to it, just follow us and you should be fine." Bill said as he guided the Great Fox closer to the Island and into its Reserved Hanger bays. Slowly They floated into their respective bays. Slowly being hooked in place A ramp Descends from the Great Fox making contact with the hanger floor. Waiting patiently at the bottom was A Bulldog still in his flight suit with a smile across his muzzle.

Slowly Fox and Krystal Came down the ramp, Falco, Slippy and Peppy behind with Miyu and Clint Trailing them. After the team reached the bottom Fox grabbed Bill's hand in a firm handshake. "Great to see you" Fox beamed.

"like wise, been awhile ain't it" Bill said with a smile, "now let's see the guest of honor." Bill said smugly as Fox stepped to the side. Once Clint reached the bottom of the ramp in full view, the bay got deathly quiet for a few seconds before quiet murmurs could be heard.

"Well nothing like being the center of attention" I said smiling, reaching out a hand toward The shocked Bull dog. "Clint Bowyer" I said.

Standing in shock for a moment Bill quickly shakes his head gripping the extended hand. "Bill Grey, like wise" he smirked "No offence. But I was expecting someone more intimidating" Bill said in a chuckle.

Shrugging my shoulders I released his hand. "none taken, I'm a pretty laid back guy so I'm used to hearing that kind of thing" I said smiling happily. "besides I got my own personal body guard so I don't need to look intimidating she is enough" I said chuckling before getting a tail to the face.

"Watch it wheels, or this body guard will do things to that body of yours" Miyu purred threateningly.

"oh? Thinking about my body eh?" I said wiggling my eye brow at her only to receive a slap to the back of the head. "ow!" I Yelp out rubbing the offended area.

"I told you, now you can push your self" she teased, slowly backing away.

"aw but who will listen to my stories and jokes" I pouted.

Rolling her eyes, she grabs ahold of the wheelchair and pushes me past Bill and the rest of the group. "Fine but one last chance" she quipped with a smile. Turning to look over her shoulder. "well lets go best not to keep the general waiting. Miyu said walking away, her tail bouncing as she does.

"ok when did that happen?" Falco asked while jabbing a thumb in Miyu and Clints direction.

"Jealous?" Slippy said jabbing Falco in the ribs with his elbow.

"no toad I actually had a girlfriend unlike you" Falco chuckled following the two.

"hey I have a girlfriend!" Slippy yelled running after Falco.

Shaking his head Fox looked to Bill and shrugged. "lead the way?" he said chuckling.

"I guess I should catch up." Bill laughed running after Miyu and Clint with the rest following closely behind.

"so when did they get so close?" Fox asked Krystal as the walked behind the rest of the group.

"I'm not sure, but I think they are just good friends Fox at least for now" Krystal said smiling. Her tail swaying behind her as she walked. "but you never know"

"all right folk end of the line for now" Bill said while motioning to the doors behind him. "the general is in here. After the meeting If all goes well I'll talk you all to get some drinks" he said while holding the door open for the group.

CDF-Solace Base conference room

Inside the Room at the head of the elongated Table sat General Pepper with two guards flanking each side, his hands folded In front of his face. "Welcome to Corneria"

 **AN: Sorry for the long time between updates, been busy lately with some important things. Also I changed Clints main Firearm to a prototype rail gun. If you want to read the description it's in chapter 2, Anyways here is another chapter please R &R And giving a shout out to Demo ODST For all the help, Iron Lord Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 7: A New Mercenary!?**

"Welcome to Corneria" Pepper said slowly rising from his seat his arms now folded behind his back. "I have a lot of questions but for not introductions are in order." He said as he made his way towards Clint, His guards flanking him on both sides standing a few feet behind the General. "I am General Pepper, commanding officer of the CDF." Pepper said Seriously, his hand extended to the Human in the wheel chair before him.

Staring at the offered appendage I Firmly grasp his hand with my own giving it a firm shake, not standing down from the unspoken examination the Old hound was conducting. "Clint Bowyer, former Pilot for the United States Navy." I say proudly not breaking eye contact.

Grunting in approval The generals hand returns to its previous position behind his back as he makes his way back to his seat. "now that, that is out of the way down to business ." Pepper said once again leaning on his hands, staring down at Clint and The rest of the Star Fox team. "why are you here? And what are your intentions?" Pepper said motioning for the team to sit down as well.

Clicking my tongue in thought I close my eyes thinking on where to begin. "well first let me say this, I did not intentionally arrive here. It was an escape attempt by a random slip space jump." I said softly my hands tightly clenched together into fists. "as for my intentions.. I have none as of yet." I said softly while looking down at the table.

Nodding his head Pepper sat quietly taking in the information, taking note of only the important parts of the statement. "you said escape?, are you running from your peoples law enforcement or an escaped convict?." As soon as those words left his mouth the guards behind Him could be seen reaching for their Blasters. Fox and some of the team could also be seen reaching for their own except Miyu who only tensed slightly.

My eyes widen as I realize his assumption and wave my hands franticly to avoid any misunderstandings. "No not at all" I said panicked "The Fighter I pilot is a prototype of my own design, someone was hired to attempt to steal it from me." I said quickly, hoping to defuse the situation.

Slowly the guards along as Fox and the others relaxed and hands came off of their respective blasters. "so you are seeking asylum until your people arrive?" Pepper asked as he as well relaxed in his seat, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"More or less, yes that is the situation." I said plainly.

"so you are leaving then?" Miyu asked sadly, shocking the group with the sadness laced in her voice. Her tail slowly coming to a stop behind her and ears flat against her skull.

With that something broke inside me, I couldn't tell what but it hurt. The pain in her voice, the way she looked and her body tense. I just wanted to hold her And comfort her and tell her everything will be ok, but that couldn't be right that part of me died along time ago… so what was this feeling? "I cant say for sure Miyu, they might keep me here because I made first contact." I said in an attempt to comfort her in some way.

Nodding slightly seeming to accept that answer she relaxed slightly Clints hand resting over his shoulder and ontop of hers giving a reassuring squeeze. The group still trying to process the sudden display of affection. With Krystal being the only one with a smile displayed along her muzzle.

" _you knew didn't you krys?"_ Fox asked through his mind.

" _yes I knew it was there. But they have yet to. Miyu is accepting it more then Clint im afraid. He still doesn't understand nor know what's happening like something is preventing him to" Krystal said concern flowing off her and into Fox._

" _he will tell us in time Krys, don't pry ok?"_ Fox asked, his hand wrapping around Krystals smaller one , squeezing gently. Earning him a nod and a kiss on the cheek from her.

Cutting through the Silence effectively breaking the unexpected moment between the Human and Lyinx. General Pepper cleared his throat Grabbing their attention. "Very well, but I have a few conditions and they are non negotiable." Pepper said holding up one finger. "First you will come to a Press conference introducing your species existence holding up a second finger he said "Two you will be immediately added to the Star Fox team as a probationary Period of time, to see if you really are not a threat." General Pepper said lowering his hand back into it's normal position.

"I'll accept those conditions General, as long as Fox will have me" I said smiling brightly while looking towards the Vulpine in question.

You could hear a pin drop inside the small conference room. The silence permeating through the air. As Fox was deep in thought. " I accept" Fox said proudly, holding his hand out towards Clint. "Welcome to the Star Fox Team". He said practically beaming.

Smiling I shook his hand proudly. "Thank you for having me" I said, just as a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders in a firm grip. Looking up I seen the smiling face of One extremely happy Lyinx.

"Welcome to the team!" Miyu said happily

Again a strange warm feeling washed over me at the sight of her. " _what is this feeling?"_ I asked to my self. Nodding I slightly nuzzle into her arms enjoying the warmth of her fur against my skin. Causing a small blush to cross Face, barely visible through her fur.

The small show of affection goes unnoticed by the group allowing silence to again fill the room. Until a sound of displeasure breaks through.

"Tsk" Escaped Falcos break, quickly turning around he heads towards the door ignoring the eyes staring at the back of his head. "this is stupid" Falco said slamming the door shut as he made his way back to the Great Fox.

"you will have to get used to him. He grows on you eventually" Krystal said happily as she placed a reassuring hand on Clints shoulder.

"I'll have a talk with him when I can" I said Still staring at the door. "so what now? Do I have paper work to sign or what?" I said turning back to the group.

There is but, there is one last thing to clear up Clint." Fox said sternly, straighting him self and looking down to Clint, just like a officer would scold a lower ranking soldier.

"oh ok.. what is it?" I asked confused at the sudden change in His demeanor.

As if sensing the question that was coming Miyu backed away slowly from Clint, her ears flitting slightly as she sadly stepped away from him. Causing a look of confusion From Clint at the sudden lack of her presence. "who are you supposed to Exteact." Fox Asked forcefully, causing Miyu to flinch slightly.

Shock fills Clints Face, his eyes widening at the question, as his mind tried to figure out how they figured out about The A.I currently residing in his Fighter. Finally hitting him at Miyus Sudden reaction to him his eyes closed slowly. "Yes do tell" General Pepper asked sternly, his attention fully focused on Clint as well.

Sighing in defeat, I ran a hand down my face. "Well truthfully the one I'm extracting inst a person, per say" I said earning a few raised brows in response to my statement.

"Explain" Fox said, his attitude still Serious demanding Respect and submission.

"well it would he easier to show you." I sighed turning to slippy "go to my Fighter, in the cockpit there is a small slot with a number pad under it." I said plainly while staring at the Frog his attention never breaking from me. "the code is one,seven,two,nine,zero. Once that is entered a small chip will eject grab that and bring it here ok?" I asked looking at the Nervous Toad infront of me.

Looking towards Fox expectingly Slippy waits for his orders. "Go ahead" Fox said with a nod of his head sloppy bolts out of the room towards the hanger. "What is it that he is bringing Clint?" he asked.

"You will see, is there a Holographic projector here?" I asked sadly my body tense, with my hand a gripping the handles of my wheelchair tightly.

"yes" Came A response from the head of the table. General pepper tapped away onto a keyboard integrated into the table, suddenly a small globe rises from the middle and clicking into place. "why is it needed? For a this?"

"y..you will see" I said sadly as sloppy burst back into the room holding a small chip in his webbed hands.

"got it!" Slippy said walking over to Clint

"insert it into the Holograpic projector slippy" I said while slowly rolling away from the group. "once it starts please allow me to leave… she will explain the rest." I said sadly. The life practically draining from my face. Not going unnoticed Miyu instinctively started to walk towards me. Only to be stopped by my hand, a look of shock filling her face. "I need to be alone Miyu j..just stay there please." I said

Her ears once again flattening against her skull and her tail tucking between her legs and wrapping around her ankle "o..ok Clint" she all but whispered in pain of the rejection. The sight sending a lightning bolt of pain through Clints Heart.

"why? What is so bad you need to leave?" Pepper asked concerned at the sudden decline in the humans Personality.

"please I just cant stay…" I said sadly , tears brimming in my eyes as I look away from the group. Not even noticing the projector coming to life as a soft glow filled the room. A small projection of a beautiful young raven black haired and brown eyed woman appeared in the middle of the table. Her long shoulder blade length hair blowing as if wind was flowing through the room. "Clint? Where am I? I was calibrating the fighters weapons system and now i… " looking up she notices shocked faces filling the room, but to her she only cared about one person and he was in a wheelchair near the door preparing to leave. "Clint what's going on?" Lani asked Confused.

"I brought you to them Lani, explain things i..I cant be here" I said sadly as tears slowly roll down my face as all the painful memories come flooding back. The sorrow and pain permeating through the air as I slowly left the room.

The pure strength of pain and sorrow almost knocking Krystal off her feet, she stumbles back only to be caught by Fox who has a worried expression plastered across his face. "so much pain...and sorrow.."Kryatal said as a single tear rolled down her cheek staining her fur.

"w..who's pain Krys?" Fox asked as he gently wiped the tear from Krystal face, Stroking her cheek.

"Clints.." was all that was heard in the dead silence of the room. The first person to turn towards the glowing projection of the female on the table was Miyu with tears brimming In her eyes.

"what heppend to him?" Miyu asked, her hand gripping her chest tightly as if in pain her self. " _why does seeing him like that hurt so much? I know my feelings f..for him are strong but this? What is this?"_ Miyu asked as tears rolled down her face.

" _You imprinted on him Miyu"_ Krystal said into Miyus mind

Shocked Miyu shook her head " _that cant be right only young imprint on their mothers and fathers." Miyu denied._

 _This is a special bond Miyu a lot different from a paternal imprinting, something inside you drew you to him that is why you feel his pain, and he feels yours in some way. Your bond is affecting him in some ways." Krystal said calmly in a soothing tone._

" _w..what do I do? I don't even why he is hurting or how I can help" Miyu cried through her mind._

" _listen and find out, I believe this..Woman is about to tell us their story" Krystal reasoned. While placing a gentle hand on Miyus back._

The metal conversation between the two goes unnoticed as the attention of the group is concentrated on the Hologram of the beautiful Girl infront of them. Shifting in her spot from the attention Lani sighs resigning her self to her fate. "well I guess I will begin now." She whisperd

"That would be wise" General Pepper stated as he leaned closer to the table, his hands propping his chin in place. "start where ever you like."

Nodding Lani places her arms behind her back with her eyes closed. "my name is Lani. I am an advanced artificial intelligence made and designed by Clint." She said eyeing the group cautiously. "I used to reside inside his homes personal mainframe and help with Clints daily needs and work on any prototypes he invented" she stated.

"YOUR THAT FILE I COULDN'T GET INTO!" slippy yelled.

Smiling Lani nodded in response to his outburst. "correct, and I must say you did give me a challenge. Not many have the privilege to such a claim" Lani praised the now blushing Toad.

"aww it was nothin" Slippy said embarrassed.

Turning back to the assembled group she smiles. "I now reside in this chip that is normally stored in Clints Fighter." She said. "I'm kind of a second pair of eyes if you will, now that does not mean his skill is something to Laugh at." Lani beamed with pride.

"why did he hide you from us?" Fox demanded drawing the A.I's Attention. His stance still firm and imposing.

"Because he did not know how you would react to him and my presence" she said in a serious tone. As she walked to the edge of the table and glaring down at the Vulpine challenging him.

Not backing down Fox stepped forward his chest slightly puffed out and his stance at attention. His face locked in a stern glare. "Well now he is under my command temporarily and with you under his. You now fall under mine" Fox stated loudly. "you will stand down as of now" He said flatly no if's and or buts.

Smirking Lani slowly backed away and gave Fox a nod of submission and taking her orginal place on the table. "very well" she said earning a grunt of satisfaction from Him as he backed away getting into a more relaxed state. "seeing as we are now apart of your group I will tell you why he hid me exactly she said while waving her hand. A series of fast playing images flashed infront of her, to fast for anyone to make out besides one.

"THAT'S HIS FIGHTER! AND STRANGE WEAPON SCHEMATICS!" Slippy hollers as he rushed to the table side leaning into it.

"correct" Lani stated befor the images disappeared from sight. "I hold every piece of data, designs and information on every protoype Clint has ever thought of including that jet and rifle he brought with him" She said folding her arms back behind her.

"Will you hand them over?" General Pepper asked about forcefully attempting to intimidate the A.I

"General…" Fox warned.

"No" Lani said, her eyes burrowing holes through the old hounds head. "I don't care what you do I will not hand these over without Clints permission." Lani deadpanned befor continuing. "I also have what you would call a dead man's trigger coded into my system" she said

"What is a dead man's trigger?" Miyu asked curiously

Turning to the Lyinx Lani smiled. "simple if Clint is ever held hostage or is used in an attempt to gain the information. I have a protocol I cannot resist no matter what I try, I have to destroy every bit of that information as well as my self." Lani said with what seemed like sadness and melancholy.

"you might as well ignore that program you will never have to use it, right General?" Fox asked, turning to the old hound.

"it seems like there is no choice in the matter" Pepper said with mild annoyance.

"good" Fox nodded befor turning back to The hologram. "my final question, why did Clint leave when you appeared and was so… distraught?" Fox asked.

Visibly flinching Lani took a step back. A look of pure pain and sadness across her glowing face. "I knew you would ask that" she said uncomfortably. "do you really wish to know?" she asked.

"yes!" Miyu blurted out, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. "s..sorry" she said to the surprised Group.

Nodding Lani sighed softly, both of her hands clenched firmly at her sides. "I am remodeled after his dead wife down to every detail.. her voice,hair,eyes, face,body type and even her clothes she last wore before being killed" she said motioning to the dress she was in.

The entire room fell deathly silent, all their eyes widening at the information that they were currently trying to process. "She was killed in action.. during a recon mission over an enemy controlled island, she gotten into an outmatched dog fight." Lani said as her face fell with her bangs covering her eyes. "She was in Clints squad and they could do nothing but talk to her and hear her fighting alone".

Low gasp could be heard as Miyu took a few steps back with hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Krystal wrapped her arm around the Lyinxs Shoulders in an attempt to comfort Her distraught friend. "Did he see her die.." Fox asked sadly tears staining his fur. Regretting ever asking the question in the first place.

"Y..yes, just as they arrived a missile struck her cockpit head on killing her instantly." Lani said slowly reseeding back into her chip. "the worst part he blames his self for her death and will not move on."

"Why does he blame himself?" Pepper asked, his face still stern and professional.

"he is the one who sent her on the recon mission in the first place." Lani croaked out befor fully disappearing back into her chip. The glow of her hologram fading from the room the lights returning back to normal. Only thing that could be heard is the silent sobs from the people who are left.

"Slippy take her back to his Ship" Fox said turning around while wiping his eyes. "Miyu I need you to find Clint and.." Stopping mid sentence Fox noticed she was no where to be found. "where did she go?" he asked confused, just catching the door closing infront of him.

CDF Solace Base: Outside Observation Deck

Sitting out on the observation deck Clint sits quietly staring out across the sea, ignoring the whispers and looks from those around him.

"I still cant even be in the same room with her, when she is like that." I said angerly to myself. "I'm so pathetic" I said aloud to no one in particular, as I rested my head against the rails surrounding the area.

"I don't think you are" an old raspy voice said startling Him.

"jesus peppy!" I said covering my heart with one of my hands. "you could have givin me a heart attack, don't sneak up on someone like that." I said looking up the the hare.

Chuckling the old hare leaned across the rails resting on his arms. "sorry my boy, I didn't mean to scare you" Peppy said smiling. "now what's with all this self pity. Nonsense" he asked while looking out across the sea.

"its not self pity peppy, just old memories" I said looking from the old hare's position and to the view as well. "I designed Lani befor my wife died." I paused slightly as tears started to well up in my eyes. "After all this time I can't be in the same room as her." I whispered

"that dosnt make you pathetic." Peppy said placing a hand on My shoulder. "you are still in pain and mourning, but that doesn't mean you can slack on your parental duties." Peppy said giving my shoulder a firm squeeze.

"p..parental duties?" I blurted out. "I'm not a parent!" I said confused. Looki g up to the old hare.

"ah but you are" Peppy said smiling. "you made Lani, from scratch code by code" he stated his hand still firmly gripping my shoulder. "you might not see her as a child, she might Not either but you are her parent her maker." He said chucking softly. "and sometimes us parents need to move past our pain for our children, no matter how much it hurts" he stated seriously, his hand dropping from my shoulder and back on the railing.

Still processing what he said inside my head I turn back to the view. " _lani? My child? I guess it could be seen that way..."_ I mused Inside my head. "Sounds like you are talking from experience." I said.

Nodding a look of melancholy Grace's his grey features. "her name is Lucy. She's a teacher and I was in the same shoes that you are in now." He said sighing softly. "but once I noticed the pain she was in I pressed passed my own for her and now we are close then before." He said happily.

"how does this put you in my position tho?" I asked curiously.

"you don't see Lani's pain because you leave when she shows her selfie peppy said as he slowly turned to walk back into the base. "I have seen it, she needs you Clint, as a friend or father. You need to decide what to do for her sake." And with that pepys figure disappeared into the base, only to be replaced by a Familiar Feminine Figure.

"Clint" Miyu spoke softly as she quietly approached. "i..I need to talk to you" she stammered. Nervously toeing the deck under her feet.

"sure Miyu what is it?" I said pulling from my thoughts and looking up at her.

"I…i" she mumbled. As she twirled her tail In her hands nervously. "screw it.." she huffed her tail falling behind her as she quickly leaned down to His level, her face clearly flushed Under her fur.

"Miyu w..what are you doing?" I said nervously, trying to roll the wheelchair away only to be stopped by the railing. Her face only Inches away from my own her eyes closing as she edged closer. " _s..stop her.. you cant do it again push her away.."_ apart of my self demanded adamantly. " _but I can't.. she makes me feel things I havent felt in a long time… and I like it all the pain just washes away.."_ I said mentally battling my self.. the side wanting to winning. "Miyu.." I whispered as I closed my eyes and leaning forward.

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! BUUT HEY A GUY HAS TO DO WHAT A GUAY AS TO DO LOL. ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT LONGER THEN NORMAL I WANTED TO GET A BULK OF THIS DONE AND OVER WITH. AND IF YOU ALL DIDN'T FIGURE OUT THE LANI WAS DESIGNED AFTER LANA SURPRISE… NOW THEN TILL NEXT TIME WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEE. THOSE TWO? WHO KNOWS! WELL I DO BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. XD IRON LORD OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 8: The Reveal**

"Miyu.. there you are!" Fox's voice rang out as he stepped onto the Deck. Almost freezing in his tracks at the sight of the wide eyed couple, who were just mere Inches apart from one another. "uh, I could come back.." Fox said embarrassed.

A low feral growl could be heard coming from the Liynx, as she slowly separated from Clint and stalked her way towards Fox. Each step she took, he took on back in an attempt to stay out of reach. But it wasn't enough, Miyu pounced, her tightly clenched fist striking him dead center in his stomach. "Idiot.." she growled and walked away and back into the base, as Fox crumpled to the ground in a gasping heap.

Whistling I rolled over to the downed Vulpine. "man remind me not to piss her off" I said chuckling softly.

Wheezing loudly Fox struggled to get up, using Clints wheel chair as support. "N..not funny" he coughed. "I never seen her that angry befor, she was almost feral" Fox said. Finally able to stand, slightly wobbling.

"yea… weird, anyways why did you interrupt us.." I asked slightly annoyed.

"well I wanted to apologize" Fox said looking off to the side not wanting to make eye contact. "I shouldn't have forced you to tell us something that personal." He said in a sad undertone.

"Don't be" I said flatly, causing Fox's ears to perk up.

"But why?" he asked shocked, staring bewildered.

"you didn't know it was personal, and I would of done the same thing to protect my team." I said smiling, my hand outstretched. " no hard feelings".

"All right.. no hard feelings" Fox said happily, accepting the offered hand shaking it. "also we have to give that Ship of yours a proper name" he said with a smirk. "Just, calling it fighter is lame" he laughed.

Rolling my eyes I started to wheel towards the door leading inside, with him close behind. "yea, well you try it" I said sarcastically. With out any hesitation he replied.

"How about, The Nova?" he said with a shrug. Not taking his eyes from the path In front of him.

"The Nova?" I asked humming in thought. "not bad, but why Nova?" I Asked looking up at him.

"Well, From what Slippy told me. Is that your Slip's space drive had a fault in it, and if it didn't go so well for you. You would have exploded like one" Fox said with a chuckle, while placing a hand on My shoulder.

"well it's not pleasing to hear I had a fault in my design, but at least I got a name out of it" I sighed in defeat. Visibly deflating in my chair. Only to receive a chuckle in response to my actions.

"Cheer up, wheel's, you need to be happy for that emergency Conference Pepper put together." Fox said with mild amusement, As my Face blanched.

"He was serious, about that?!" I whined loudly.

"oh yea, its gonna be the one thing corneria is going to be talking about for a while." Fox said laughing as we entered the building. "on top of my apology, I am to escort you. To the impromptu meeting area in the hanger." He said as we passed two quietly murmuring soldiers, One being a female wolf who gave Clint a flirty wink, causing him to Blush instantly.

"Y..yea" I said picking up the pace, to avoid an awkward situation leaving fox behind, as I sped around a sharp corner.

"what's the rush?!" Fox yelled, Leaving the Giggling soldiers behind as he ran to catch up. "dude, what was that about?" he said panting slightly, when he caught up to me.

"erm well I don't think being around a flirtatious Wolf is a good idea." I said softly. "besides, I want to get this conference over with." I groaned as the Elevator opened slowly.

"well I guess your right. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to find me Flirting either." Fox said nudging my shoulder as he stepped in.

"what are you talking about?" I asked completely oblivious rolling beside him. He shook his head, chuckling as the doors slowly closed infront of us. "what's so funny? I don't get it?" I asked annoyed.

CDF Base: Solace Armory

Growling venomously Miyu pressed the live fire button on her station in the semi busy firing range. A small counter ticked away in holographic numbers infront of her. Once the count down hit zero, a loud alarm echoed in her ears as multiple holographic targets appeared in random patterns. "Stupid, so close!".

She fired her blaster with pinpoint accuracy. Each bolt finding its target in the center of each hologram's head, earning an instant kill. Huffing loudly she pulled the trigger, sending another red laser bolt through a target. "damn you fox! if you hadn't interrupted, I'd still be out there with him" She growled again, the image flashing in her mind. The small distraction causing her to miss the final shot and drop her accuracy to nintynine precent.

A Sharp whistle from behind her echoed in the booth. "nice shootin" a heavy Male accent said from behind her. "to bad you missed that last shot" The Voice said. Taking a glance over her shoulder she noticed a well built Tiger learning, against the wall of the booth. With some other Male soldier's could be seen directly behind him with grins plastered across their faces.

"what do you want?" Miyu growled out, not turning to face him.

"woah there, no need to be so hostile." The Tiger said, with his hands raised in mock surrender. "just wanted to see who was giving the simulator hell." He said In a husky tone. "glad I got the chance" he smirked.

"yea well now you have, so why don't you and your flunkies hit the road I'm busy." Miyu Growled as more targets appeared, her bolts began flying down range striking every target between the legs.

Getting the not so subtle threat, the group slowly backed away with their hands covering them selves. "my you are a feisty one" he said with a smirk. "Names Bastion" he purred. his hand resting on Miyu's Shoulder. "why don't we, go some where and put that Energy to good use?" He said, purring loudly in the Lynx's ear.

"How about here?" Miyu purred softly in return. Quickly she grabbed the bigger Felines wrist, using her momentum she pivots on the ball of her feet. The sudden movement catching the Man off guard, bringing him forward and slamming his chest into the command console. She force's his arm behind his back, using her weight to apply pressure and keep him there. "next time someone tells you to back off, I suggest you do it!" she whispers in his ear, shoving off him and getting a grunt of pain in response, she leaves the simulator.

"Hey you bitch!" Bastion growled. Storming out of the simulator, while rolling his shoulder. While knocking some of his goon's out of the way. "no one, tells me no!. I always get what I want, when I want!" he grinned viciously. "I'll enjoy breaking you and that attitude in!" he growled as she stalked forwards. Miyu already, getting in a low crouched fighting stance. Slowly spreading her feet spread slightly apart ready to pounce. "that's right, try and entertain me for a while". Bastion said licking his lips, a low purr rumbling in his chest until a new voice echoed in the room.

"Yo". Was heard coming from the armory door way, followed by quick heavy foot steps, stopping directly behind the crouched Lynx. "got a party going on down here huh?" Falco Chuckled, placing a feathered hand on her shoulder.

"go away Falco, I'm going to kick this jackasses teeth in. Then I'm going to go give Fox a piece of my mind to." Miyu Growled, shaking his hand from her shoulder.

"now, now" Falco said, while shoving her behind him. "You are needed for the conference in the hanger." He said happily. "I will take care of the kitty cat, wont take long" Falco said.

"Fine… but if I find out you lost I'm going to kick your ass to" Miyu hissed as she quickly turned and walked out of the Armory.

"HEY! DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE?" Bastion yelled angrily, taking a step forward in and attempt to follow her, but was stopped by the smaller Falcon in front of him. "Move bird, before I make you" He growled.

Cracking his neck with a roll of his shoulders, Falco takes a slightly loose boxer stance. Tilting his body to the side. "well she's a little busy, kitty cat so. I'll be the one to play with you." Falco said smugly, while taunting the Tiger by raising his hand and motioning him forward.

"you asked for it!" Bastion growled, and charged Forward. Bringing his fist back as he barreled towards the unmoving bird, he let out a loud roar and swung straight for Falco's face. "Like a bird could ever be faster then cat!" Bastion roared confidently with a smirk on his face.

"what do you call this then?" Falco taunted, while dodging the Rage filled haymaker.

"luck!" Bastion growled, quickly pivoting on his left foot. While Twisting his body to the left, throwing a quick left hook towards Falco.

"Tsk" Falco grunted and, simply ducked under the punch. Sliding his right foot forward and getting in Bastion's Defence's he smirked. "Lights out!" Falco Quipped, pushing his knees upwards, and twisting his hips while pushing upward, he delivered a nasty uppercut that slammed right into the Bastion's jaw. Lifting him off the ground and sending him onto his back with a loud thud, that slightly shook the ground.

Shocked, Bastions group of goons looked at each other. Not knowing what to do, now that their boss was sleeping on the floor. "well? Get the hell out of here, unless you want to give it a shot?" Falco smirked. His arms folded across his chest, With out a word they scurried out of the Armory. Leaving their boss knocked out on the ground. "cowards" Falco laughed, following close behind the running men. But not before giving Bastion a kick to the ribs, earning a grunt in response. "Sleep tight" he scoffed.

CDF Solace Island base: Hanger.

The Hanger was bustling, Soldiers scurrying around moving Crates and other equipment as the make shift stage was being set up for the conference. Reporters of different species and genders slowly filled the seats in the middle of the open space, talking amongst each other Quietly. After an hour they were interrupted by a loud tapping on a microphone, in last minute sound and equipment checks. A CDF soldier nodded in approval before running behind the stage.

Quiet conversations between a few reporters could be heard. Until they were silenced when a voice came over the speakers. "Hello, I am Commander Bill Grey." He paused making sure to catch everyone's attention. "I'm sure you are all wondering why General Pepper called this meeting" He said while looking across the sea of reporters. "All we ask, is for you to keep your questions till the end of his speech." Bill said lastly before turning and raising his arm behind him. "General Pepper everyone."

Clapping, followed by the sounds of flash's from camera's echoing through out the area, as the old Hound approached the podium, Straightening his Uniform.

"Greetings, I am General Pepper" He said pausing momentarily. "I'm sure you are all wondering, why I called you all here tonight." He said clearing his throat. "Earlier this week, we detected an Anomaly beyond the planet Zoness." He said, ignoring the few gasps escaping from the crowd. "I sent the Mercenary Team Star Fox to investigate." He paused again, allowing the information sink into the crowd. "Thanks to that we have made contact with an unknown sentient species." He finished, excited murmuring escaping the large gathering of reporters. "now then, keep your questions civil." He chuckled lightly as he motioned behind him.

Soon after stepping away from the podium, A Male, like no one has ever seen rolled in, taking the Generals place. Lowering the microphone to his Level, he cleared his throat. "Hello my name is Clint bowyer, it is a pleasure to meet you all." I said calmly as possible. "I will answer your questions to the best of my ability so fire away." I said with a smile. The quiet group of reporters, begin scrambling for their note pads and recorder while I smiled in amusement. Until a small furred hand quickly jutting into the air. "yes you in the front?." A small Female fennec fox stood up.

"Lilly, with CNN here. What can you tell us about your species?" She asked holding out a small recording device.

Laughing slightly at the name of her network, I shook my head and spoke up. "sorry your networks name is very similar to one of our own" I said chuckling slightly, while she jots something down, in her notes. "we are called humans, and from what I can tell. Not so different from you." I said, pointing at a Swallow in the back of the crowd.

"Victor, with CNN as well. You look a lot like an ape, dose your species divert from them?" he asked slightly aggressively.

"well there is some debate among my people on that subject. We have non sentient animals on our planet, some being monkeys or apes if you prefer. And some speculate that we have evolved from them, other's lean more towards religion." I said expertly. With him taking notes from the response and receiving a slight glare from him in the end.

"Blake, with CDN. How did you end up here? And what are your plans for the future?." The Hare asked holding his recorder up expectantly.

"well I ended up here accidentally, so I say that's why our species never met before now. As for my plans for the future, not a clue" I said jokingly, earning a few laughs from the crowd. Smiling I look across the crowd for raised hands, seeing the same swallow from before, with his hand raised. "Victor was it?, what's your question.

"you said, that there was non sentient animals on your planet. Care to elaborate?" He asked, still with a small amount of anger in his voice.

Shifting uncomfortably in my chair, I pause to think on how to answer the question. "well to be honest, I was hoping to avoid this question" I laughed nervously.

"then don't answer it." A familiar voice said. Blushing brightly as the image of us together flashed in my mind, I quickly shook it off and turned to face her.

"hey Miyu, where have you been?" I asked

"Armory" she quickly answered.

"oh" I said slightly hurt from the short and quick answer. "anyways I better get this out of the way now, then later" I said sighing. Turning back to the crowd of reporters I smiled. "well, there are birds, fish, dogs, tigers and other mammals and reptiles on my planet." I said, naming a few off nervously. The crowd getting deathly quiet as they tried to process the information.

"so you are saying, the animals on your planet, resemble us?" Victor asked, slightly shocked.

"Erm, well yes" I said flatly "put it this way, the animals on my planet are like the fish in the sea on yours. They don't walk on two legs, talk, or live in houses. They live in the wild, like jungles and forests" I said.

"so your species, is the only sentient life on your planet?" He asked.

"yes" I said. After a few moments of silence another question was asked.

"Lilly again, so what dose your people eat then. If they are the only sentient beings on it and don't eat each other." She asked nervously.

Understanding the underlining fear, I start to laugh. Shocking everyone in the crowd. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go out and eat anyone" I said in between laughs. "we are omnivores, yes but we have live stock. That is where we get our meat from." I said as my laughter slowly stopped.

With that, the tension between them diminished and the questions continued for a few more hours. "all right, I believe that, we have pestered Mister Bowyer enough wouldn't you say?" Bill said. Motioning us to leave, Miyu grabbed the handles of my chair turning me around to head off stage.

"one last question!" someone shouted from the group of leaving reporter's. The small fennec fox from earlier, strolled up to the edge of the stage smiling. "its more of a personal one actually" she said.

"what is it?" Bill asked, suspiciously while positioning him self between the fox and me.

Giggling she notches something down on a piece of paper. "well, I lied I don't have a question. I just wanted to give this to him." She smiles handing the folded paper to Bill and turned around walking away, exaggerating the sway in her hips.

"weird one, that is." Bill said while staring at the little piece of paper opening it. "Well now" He said with a grin on his face. "here ya go killer" he said laughing, handing me the paper.

Taking the note, I opened it. "If you want a private interview, call me" I read aloud. Immediately my face burned bright red and begin to laugh nervously, stuffing the note in my pocket. "ready to go Miyu?" I asked nervously, getting no response from the lynx. "Miyu?" I asked again, looking up at her.

Slowly her hands fell to her sides, leaving finger indentations in the handles of the wheelchair. "I think, I'm going to go for a walk.. yea a walk" she said in an eerily hollow tone. Quickly turning around her tail slapped me across the face, leaving me stunned in silence.

"well, good luck with that" Bill said while whistling. As he inspected the handles on the wheelchair. "luckily she doesn't kill the poor girl" Bill laughed.

"why would she do that?" I asked tilting my head slightly. "we are not together… I think" I said confused.

"you don't know anything about cornerian women do you?" he deadpanned.

"no… none what so ever." I laughed slightly.

"well Miyu will take that as a challenge to her claim, so I'd get rid of that note if I were you". Bill laughed, grabbing my wheelchair and began pushing me to the exit.

"Claim? What claim!?" I asked panicked. Only causing him to laugh even louder. "BILL! WHAT CLAIM!" I shout.

"Ask her" he chuckled. "but do that later, for now let's head back to The general And the rest of the guys and get you situated." He said with the biggest grin on his face.

 **AN: Hey everyone sorry about the long wait. I thought I posted this before I went on vacation. But guess I didn't XD, sorry about that. And just to clarify CNN is Cornerian news network. And CDN is Cornerian Daily news. Anyways…. I decided to give Clint's ship a name I'm this one finally as well as to try and expand on the romance stuff. I'm still not to good in that area, but trying to improve. So anyways enjoy! And please leave and Reviews. Every little one helps and keeps me going. Iron Lord Out!**

 **P.s I just went over this chapter, and I apologize for some paragraphs posting twice for some reason. Must have pasted it at some point.**


	9. Chapter 9

**RANDOM JUMP**

 **Chapter 9: A new threat.**

Fortuna's Orbit

Lazily drifting in Fortuna's orbit a massive red and gray ship drifts around the planet. The outside of ship completely dormant, the inside however was abuzz with life. Sitting in the middle of the command deck, on his throne sat a white haired ape. who stared off into space seemingly bored with everything around him. The sound of hurried footsteps snapping him out of his trance like state.

"Sire!" a small lemur screamed, as he appeared before the throne.

"What is it?" the white ape asked.

"Big news from Corneria!" The Lemur said franticly.

"News? What news is so important that, made you think you could approach me with out permission!" The white ape yelled. His closed fist slamming down into the arm rest of his throne.

"I… I'll show you sire" The lemur stuttered nervously, while fumbling with a small hollow disk. "here it is" he said. Placing the disk into the slot on the control panel. The main window on the control deck darkens as a previous recorded new's cast starts to play.

After a few minutes Into the recording, the white ape starts to chuckle loudly. "Interesting!" he laughed. "a new species!, and yet they look so similar to us" He said excitedly. "we shall see what this Human truly is, and see if he can be persuaded to our cause." He cackled loudly at the paused image of the human's face.

Corneria City: Air space

The full roar of engines echo in the small transport craft, as it slowly nears the coast just off the mainland. The occupants idly chatting to one another. "all right. You should be able to walk with out that chair Clint." Dr Russel said happily after his examination of Clints abdominal wound. "just take it slow for now, all right." He said.

"Sure thing doc." I said, smiling while putting my shirt back on covering the fresh scar.

"I figuerd you would be more excited about it Clint." Miyu said.

"Don't get me wrong, I am excited just alittle tierd is all." I said leaning my head back against the wall.

"well you can get plenty of sleep, after we are done getting you settled." Fox said grinning.

"what do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"he means getting you new equipment monkey boy" Falco Insulted.

"Falco!" Miyu yelled.

"its all right Miyu, Let the birdy chirp" I said glaring at Falco, as he returned the gesture. "now what's this about new equipment?" I asked. looking back towards Fox.

"to welcome you probably onto the team." He smirked "new clothes with our patch on it, and a few other things" he said.

"yea, and while you are out doing that. I am going to be working on getting a reflector for you." Slippy beamed as he chimed in.

"once we land at the space port we will be taking a taxi home." Fox said while adjusting his seats restraints. "witch will be in a few minutes" he stated while looking out the port window. The main land beginning to come into view, the small specks slowly getting closer and turning into different buildings.

"Wow" I mumbled softly as the skyscrapers come into view. "this place is huge, like New York back home." I said sarcastically.

"New York?, "What happened to the old one?" Slippy asked. Causing me to look at him while smiling broadly.

"Nothing happened to the old one, slip" I said chuckling "that's just what it was named before our country won its freedom, and was named after a Dukes brother or something" I said.

"oh" was all Slippy said.

"so your people used to be ruled?" Krystal asked curiously.

"yup, but that was along time ago" I replied not taking my eyes off the window.

"What happened?, he must have not been a very good king, for his people to rebel against him" she said.

"eh something about tea and high taxes" I said with a shrug. "I really didn't pay attention in history class to well" I said smiling.

"how could you not? Its about your peoples heritage." She asked confused.

"Well history always bored me" I said "besides, something like that wont happen again anyways. We are not ruled by a king anymore so no worries" I said shrugging.

"then who is in charge?" Miyu asked. Her head tilted to the side confused.

"well we are a democracy" I stated.

"oh, so you all vote on things to happen then?" Slippy asked.

"well yes, but there is more to it then that." I said smiling. "but let's talk about that later" I said chuckling at the groans that followed.

"we are here" Fox said smiling. "well Clint I know the General all ready said this but, welcome to Corneria" He said happily.

"wow" I said looking down at the port below, different ships of shapes and sizes littered the ground as they landed. Unbuckling I ran to another window like an excited child I pressed my nose against the glass. "look at all of them." I said loudly, earning a few chuckles from the team.

"well of course there is a lot of them, it's a space sport" Miyu said laughing.

"laugh it up fuzz ball" I said rolling my eyes, causing them to laugh even harder. No one noticing the transport rocking slightly as it docked.

"All right children" Fox said in between laughs. "as fun as it is to poke at Clint, we have a taxi waiting on us, let's not keep it waiting" he said while stretching slowly and making his way to the exit.

"Home?, I thought The Great Fox was home?" I asked Curiously, as we walked down the hallway into the Main building.

"we have a home here to" Miyu said giggling. "we need some place to stay, besides The Great Fox"

"makes sense, now that you point it out" I said sheepishly.

The main building was teaming with people, to busy to even notice the arrival of famous mercenaries. The space port was massive, as they weaved between the crowded corridor towards there destination, they were stopped by a young wolf pup. "hey mister! Why don't you have any fur?" the pup yelled. Causing everyone to stop and look at who he was talking to.

"now that's not a very nice way to talk to some one is it?" Fox said kneeling down next to the pup. whispering could be heard, When the crowd around them began to recognize the human from the news.

"its fine Fox, let me talk to him." I said. Wincing slightly while kneeling down to the pups level. "well do you know what I am?" I asked, smiling when the pup nodded his head.

"you're the alien from the news" the pup said. Causing Falco to snicker and receive and elbow in the stomach from Miyu.

"well yes I am" I said chuckling lightly. "but my people don have fur over all over our body's, just in some areas" I said while pointing at my head.

"Don't you get cold?" the pup asked curiously, his finger poking the exposed skin on my hand.

"some times but that's what winter clothes are for" I said smiling. "now me and my friends have to get going, so get back to your mother ok?" I said ruffling the fur on his head, causing him to giggle and run off.

"your good with kids to huh?" Krystal asked.

"oh I love kids" I said Smiling.

"well some females find that a very attractive trait in a male" Krystal said while nudging Miyu teasingly, causing her to blush instantly.

"think so?" I said while dusting off my pant's "well I don't know if I'll have any to be honest" I said sadly.

"why is that?" Miyu asked. Her ears perked in curiosity. "if you love kids that much?"

"rather not talk about it" I snapped, shocking Miyu into taking a small step back "s..sorry" coughing softly I walk being to walk towards the exit. Leaving the group stunned at the small outburst.

"what was that about?" slippy asked.

"I don't think it's our place to pry Slippy, come on we got a taxi to catch." Peppy said while following Clint.

With her ears flat against her skull Miyu walked in silence. "don't worry Miyu I'm sure he will open up" Krystal said smiling at the lynx.

"think so?" Miyu asked depressed, her head held low and her ears still flat.

"Mhmm, just give him time ok?" Krystal said. Giving Miyus shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope your right Krystal… I hope your right" Miyu said softly.

Once everyone was piled into the vehicle, it slowly pulled away from the spaceport and onto the road heading for the outskirts of Corneria City. Soon the buildings were slowly replaced with trees and bushes, until they disappeared altogether and in its place was lush green forests, rivers and beautiful fields.

"how far away is this place?" I asked looking back at Fox, whom had a smile on his face.

"not much farther" he said looking out his window. "its actually right there" he pointed in a general direction. Following his finger I looked out ahead and seen what looked like a driveway slowly approaching on the left. "see told ya Clint" Fox quipped jokingly.

As the vehicle neared the End of the drive a large metal gate with StarFox emblem in the middle of it came into view. Slowly the gate opened letting them progress further down the drive until a massive two story house and garage came into view, as the taxi slowed to a stop in front of the building.

"wow" I said with whistle, while standing in front of the massive house.

"you should see the inside, my boy." Peppy chuckling while heading up the stairs inside, the others following close behind.

"come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Miyu said happily, her tail swishing behind her excitedly, gently grabbing my hand I Hers and leading me inside. "welcome to our home away from home" Miyu giggled as we entered the foyer.

"again wow" I stared with my mouth agape. "I don't think I ever been in a house this big ever in my life" I said.

"well it looks bigger on the inside" Miyu giggled softly. "now on the left is the kitchen" She said waving in the general direction. The kitchen was opened floored with an island with a few stool's around it that separated it and the living room. "the fridge is normally always full so, don't worry to much about that." Miyu said happily. The fridge was tucked away on the right side of the room, at the end of a long black marble counter, and a double basin sink. "we take turns doing the dishes and cooking" She continued to speak while leading me by the hand.

"I cant cook" I said bluntly. My face turning a shade of pink as she turned to face me giggling.

"don't worry I'm sure we can manage" she giggled, "besides It is my turn to cook tonight so I'll be taking care of you" she mutterd softly slightly embarrassed.

"I look forward to it" I said smiling brightly, as her face visibly turned pink under her fur. "you know, has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush" I whispered, my eyes staring into her bright blue one's, my arms Instinctively wrapping around her waist.

"no, you are the first to ever say.. that" she all but whispered, as we stared into each others eyes, both of us unaware of our audience.

"get a room you love birds" Falco quipped as he leaned against the island snapping us out of our trance.

"w… what do you mean!?" we both said unanimously, while quickly breaking apart from one another.

"i.. I'm giving him a tour, is all" Miyu said flustered, her face still a bright shade of pink, with me nodding like a fool behind her.

"looked like you were about to give him a tour of the back of your throat, if I hadn't interrupted" Falco quipped.

" what's it to you smart ass?" Miyu hissed loudly.

"oh nothing just that he is an alien and an ape" Falco yelled, his arms spread apart dramatically.

"ok I've had enough!" I yelled. Boiling with anger I stalked forward, pushing Miyu aside who attempted to block me. Now standing toe to toe with Falco locking eyes with him. "what's your fucking problem!?" I yelled.

"Clint just forget it, your to injured to fight!" Miyu pleaded as she tugged on my arm.

"Stay out of this Fuzz ball" Falco snarled. "as for you, I don't like you nor do I trust you, you just appeared out of thin air and now your apart of the team?" Falco ranted. "bull shit, you probably can't even fly well, that and you're a dirty ape so it is unde.." Before he could finish my Fist slammed into the underside of his chin, knocking him on his ass with a thud.

"call me ape one more time bird, And I guaranty fowl will be on tonight's menu!" I yelled at the sprawled out Falcon, the sound of blaster fire silencing everyone.

"That's enough!" Fox yelled as he held his blaster in the air, still smoking. "now I heard what Falco said and he will be dealt with." Fox said sternly. "Clint, I think it's best for you to go and cool off upstairs for the time being, am I clear?" Fox asked.

"Crystal" I said with a huff, while storming off, with a shocked Miyu close behind. At the top of the stairs I stood at the balcony overlooking the foyer. "I just realized I don't know what room is mine" I said dryly.

"the very last one. Its next to peppy" Miyu said softly, her tail tucked between her legs. "I'll show you" she whispered, taking my hand and leading me down the hall. "here it is" she sighed.

"thanks for the tour" I said dryly.

"you ok?" Miyu asked concerned.

"oh yea I'm fine" I shrugged "getting called an ape and having ones trustworthiness called out like that is always fun" I said sarcastically.

"look I'm sure Fox will handle it, and if he doesn't I will" she said annoyed.

"yea, I'm sure a new member of the team will get picked over and older one" I snapped. "I'm hitting the sack, good night" I said before slamming the door shut. "this was a mistake" I mumbled as I looked around the spacious room. In the middle of the room next to the wall was a large four post bed, with a night stand on each side. Across from the bed itself was a large Television mounted to the wall. "well at least the room is nice" I said grumbling as collapsed on the bed.

Left standing in the hall Miyu festered, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "idiot!" Miyu yelled, before turning around and stomping down the hall. " _why cant he see how much we all care for him all ready" Miyu asked her self. "well I understand with Falco constantly harassing him!"_ Miyu growled to her self. Slamming her first into the wall she stormed down the stairs, stopping at the bottom listing to the argument in the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Fox yelled loudly. "you have been nothing but a pain in the ass, sense we found him! What is your deal!" Fox yelled, getting nose to break with Falco.

"My problem?!, why the hell don't you have one!" Falco screamed. "he's a fucking ape! How dose that not bother you!" Falco ranted, his arms spread wide dramatically.

"I didn't peg you for a racist Falco!" Fox retorted

"I'm not!, what is he is a spy! What if his people are like Andross and want nothing but war and to rule the galaxy!" Falco yelled smugly.

"you cant blame and entire race for the choices of a few of them!" Fox screamed while poking Falco's Chest. "From this moment on, your grounded Falco!" Fox said sternly and turned to leave.

"WHAT! YOU CANT GROUND ME FOX!" Falco yelled In protest.

"watch me, you are hereby banned from the arwing hanger until further notice, and are not to participate in any missions" Fox said forcefully and walked out of the kitchen.

"This is Bull shit!" Falco yelled, knocking over a few glasses smashing them on the floor.

"you got what you deserved" Miyu said smugly from the door way to the foyer.

Breathing heavily Falco threw a glass towards the lynx, missing her by a few inches causing it to shatter against the wall. "you will regret bringing him here, and let's see how much you love that ape when he is stabbing you In the back!" Falco snarled as she stalked out of the kitchen fuming.

"your wrong Falco.. or at least I hope you are" Miyu sighed while looking back up the stairs. "I hope your wrong"

 **AN: Sorry for the long time between posts, I had a hard time writing this chapter due to writers block and other things. This story is not dead or abandoned just yet lol, and I did rush a few parts so I could have something to post so some of the writing in this chapter might be written sloppy but ill try to edit that when I can. Anyways please enjoy and R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter: 10 : Attack**

There was one thing he hated more then anything, something that drives most males insane. Shopping, the one thing he couldn't Bare even back on earth, and by the expression on Fox's face neither did he. The two Males sat on the only bench in the entire section of the clothing store they were in, blankly staring at the two females in front of them. Miyu wearing a dark purple skirt and a flowing white top with a purse draped over her shoulder, humming happily as she picked out clothes for a certain human.

To her left, Krystal choosing to show a little less leg chose to wear fitting blue Jean's with a standard blue top to match. The two happily chatting idly as they shopped. "psst Fox" I whispered nudging the dazed vulpine snapping him out of his stupor.

"hmm?" Fox responds with a few blinks to get his bearings. "what is it?" he whispered edging closer.

"let's make a break for it" I whispered as low as possible, watching the two women out of the corner of my eye. "the door is right there, we could easily sneak out of here" I whisper.

Looking over his shoulder then back to me and nods. Slowly we both slid off the bench and into a crouch. Holding our breath we edged closer to our freedom. "almost there" I whispered. Our shuffling ever slightly increasing with every step. As soon as Fox's paw touched the door, a throat being cleared catches our attention.

"trying to escape?" a very annoyed Female voice echoed from behind us. Stopping dead in our tracks we looked over our shoulders, to find two very annoyed women. "you know these clothes are for you" Miyu said while glaring angrily. "but hey if you want to look like a hobo with the one outfit, fine by me" she seethed, her tail slightly puffed out and flicking behind her.

"mhm, and Fox you promised to branch out from your green fetish and try new colors." Krystal said annoyed, her foot tapping the ground as she glared. From anyone else point of view. It would look like two parents scolding their children for misbehaving. Earning a few chuckles from passersby.

Sighing we both slowly stood up. "but we have been here for hours! And I feel like a damn dress up doll, from all the clothes" I pouted, waving my arm in the direction of the pile of clothes inside the basket.

"yea, what he said" Fox said nodding in agreement, with his arms folded across his chest. Sighing both women looked at their respective baskets and nodded.

"fine, that's enough shopping for today then" Miyu said before falling Krystal to go pay for their items. After the cloths were bagged up and handed over to the two males to carry they headed out of the small shop, and into the busy hallway of the Cornerian mall.

"so, who wants to get some food. Then head to our last stop for the day?" Fox asked.

"last stop? I thought that was our last stop" I asked confused.

The three stopped and looked at me with huge grins on their faces. "well it's a surprise. So you cant know the exact details just yet" me said happily. "right?" she asked while looking at the other two in the group, who only nodded in response.

"oh, this is bull why cant you all just tell me?" I begged.

"if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Fox asked, peaking over his shoulder as he walked ahead of the group.

Sighing in defeat I nodded, and slung the few bags I was carrying over my shoulder. "well, were are we going to eat?" I asked, in exact timing with a low rumbling from my stomach.

"there is this great bar, just around the corner we can go there" Miyu said excitedly, her tail swaying erraticly. "decent prices booze and great food!" she said bounding with excitement.

"well I guess the decision has been made" Fox laughed.

"mhm it seems like it has" Krystal giggled.

"what the hell, I have not been to a bar in a while so why not." I say shrugging nonchalantly, That was soon followed by another low sounding rumble.

"man you must be starved" Miyu giggled as she playfully nudged my ribs.

"that wasn't me" I said, while another rumble echoed through the mall, causing it to shake slightly. Knocking some plants and other things to the floor in process. All of a sudden all hell broke loose, three shops filled with people exploded killing all those Inside, followed by blaster fire. "SHIT!, GET SOME COVER!" I screamed while driving behind a concrete wall with Fox.

Finally the blaster fire quit and went quiet, then came footsteps and finally laughter. "HAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU FILTHY CORNERIANS GET! WE ARE JUST A SMALL TATSE OF WHATS COMING FOR YOU! WE ARE THE GREAT EMPEROR ANDROSS's REFORMED ARMY!, HAHAHAHA" a gigantic Gorilla Bellowed, using a Gatling blaster, her peppers the entire corridor with laser fire, until it glowed red and slowed down.

Slowly they small group of apes advanced, with the Gorilla in front. As they creeped over the rubble and bodies for the few civilians unlucky enough not to escape, they idly chatted as if they were taking a stroll in the park. Peaking over the wall, counting a group of eight terrorists I look over to fox. Nodding to me and signaling the girls who were each behind a pillar, they drew their respective Blasters while I drew my 10mm Sig.

"on three" Fox whispers, while signaling the girls. "one,two,thr.." blaster fire echoed from Miyus position, as she prematurely opened fire injuring one of the Apes and forcing them into cover besides their leader. "three…" fox deadpanned. Popping up from his cover Fox noticed the blaster bolts bounce off the Gorillas armor surprised. He quickly ducked back into cover as a hail of blaster bolts flew overhead. "Damnit Miyu ! I said on three!" He yelled angrily.

"sorry!, I mistook your signal!" she yelled while blind firing back into the reorganized group of terrorists. "what are we going to do about Big tall and ugly , over there!" she yelled while taking a few pop shots at the Gorilla, only for the bolts to harmlessly bounce off.

"SO! THE INFAMOUS STAR FOX HAS COME TO STOP US EH!?, WELL YOUR PATHETIC BLASTERS WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO TOUCH ME!" the Gorilla Laughed out. "SURRENDER NOW! AND I THE GREAT KONG WILL SHOW YOU MERCY!" he bellowed.

"PFFT!" I started to giggle softly until it became full on laughter. "K..Kong!?, hahahah! Oh my god!, are you serious?!" I continued to laugh hysterically, as the shocked expressions of the other go unnoticed.

"what is wrong with you!" Fox yelled as she stared wide eyed at me. "are you trying to piss him off?" He yelled loudly. His blaster flung over the top of the wall, firing blindly into the group.

"WHATS SO FUNNY! YOU LITTLE WORM! I THE GREAT KONG OFFER MERCY AND YOU LAUGH IN RETURN!, YOU WILL PAY DERARLY FOR THIS!" he raged as he slowly advanced forward, the bolts harmlessly bouncing off his armor. My laughter getting even louder as he spoke.

"I..I'm sorry!" I giggled "w..where I'm from we have multiple gorillas and chimps, named Kong. the image of the smallest one popped into my head with his face on its body." My giggling slowly coming to and end. Shocked Fox flung his arms in the air angrily.

"so you decide to laugh at him! Are blasters don't do shit and I don't feel like fighting a gorilla bare handed!" Fox yelled.

"neither do we!" the girls yelled from their cover, as enemy bolts flew past them.

"Hey big boy!, sorry for laughing at ya but I think it's time we end this!" I yell, positioning my self against the wall.

"OH? AND HOW DO YOU PLAN TO STOP ME! YOUR BLASTERS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!" Kong bellowed in triumph, his blaster fire slowly coming to a end as he gloated.

"like this, you big oaf" quickly rising to my knees I popped up behind the wall and squeezed the trigger of my ten millimeter three times. Three loud bangs rang out. Ending the Gorillas laughter as the three hollow point rounds slammed into, his chest plate punching through it like wet paper. The rounds ripping through his chest and out of his back. Time seemed to slow down as the big behemoth fell to his knees clutching his chest as his blaster skidded across the floor.

Silence.. followed as Kong took his last breath and finally collapsed onto the tile floor, blood pooling around his body. Taking the brief moment of silence and surprise, I snapped my focus to another target, and firing two rounds into a chimps chest, and watched him crumple to the ground. Before having to duck to avoid blaster fire from the other remaining six terrorists.

"Nice shot!" Krystal shouted as she dropped another ape before advancing to another concrete pillar for cover.

"five left, the police should be here any minute!" Fox Shouted. Now standing his continued to fire at the remaining Terrorists, bunkered in a store, they fled into. Slowly we pushed forward, getting as close as we could to the group. The remaining security guards finally able to assist once the civilians were evacuated. Slowly the remaining group dwindled down from five to two.

Realizing it was futile to continue, they tossed their blasters from the busted out window and surrendered. They were quickly tackled to the ground and put in cuffs, by the remaining security. "thank you, Star Fox this could have ended a lot worse, if it weren't for you and your team" A security guard said, while shaking Fox's hand.

"its no problem at all, it's what we do, ain't that right guys?" He said, while proudly looking over his shoulder. After a few minutes the police arrived and took the two terrorists into custody, and began to block off the area for investigation and clean up.

"FREEZE!" a large German shepherd yelled. Covered head to toe in riot gear he aimed his blaster in my direction.

"huh? Seriously?" I said shocked as I slowly stood from the pile of rubble I was currently resting on with Miyu and Krystal, both of them surprised with his actions.

"I Said Freeze!" he yelled again, this time throwing the safety off his weapon.

"calm down rover" I said slowly raising my hands. "I'm with Star Fox" I said motioning to the girls standing behind me. Hearing the commotion Fox came trotting over, standing between me and the officer.

"stand down officer, he's with me" Fox commanded, his hands resting in his weapon. Slowly the German shepherd lowered his blaster, still gauging the situation. "now" Fox growled. Nodding he holsters his weapon and steps back.

"sorry, I jumped to conclusions" he apologized and walked away.

"well come on, they got my statement and we are free to go, we have one last stop and we will head the fuck home" Fox sighed and headed for the exit.

"so, we get into a firefight and still go shopping huh?" I asked sarcastically. Earning a chuckle and a punch in the arm in return.

"yes smart ass, we do" Fox chuckled as we piled into the vehicle, and after a few minutes pull away from the parking lot and onto the roadway. After a few minutes of driving we pulled into the parking lot for a small, custom tailoring store.

"what's this place?" I asked curiously. Slowly we step from the vehicle and inside.

"it's clothing store duh" Miyu giggled as she practically skipped inside, leaving me standing at the door. "you coming?" she asked and motioned me to follow. The small shop and clothes of all different shapes and styles and colors. Further inside at the far end of the hall a counter with a very old looking hare sat talking to fox.

Walking up to the pair, I could hear them happily chatting. Only to stop when approached. "Clint I like you to meet Esmerelda" he said while stepping to the side.

"please call me E, I hate it when people call me by my full name" she all but whispered, her voice soft and had a aged tone to it.

"it's a pleasure to meet you E" I smiled and shook her shaky hand.

Nodding she looked over to fox and quirked an eyebrow. "so this is the new one hmm?" she asked slowly standing from her stool, and into a back room. "well I have your order ready, have him try them on." She yelled softly from the back as she shuffled back into the main part of the store, with boxes in hand. "changing room is over there" she pointed out, handing me a box.

Nodding I took the box and wandered into one of the rooms and closed the door, inside the box laid a neatly folded black flight suit. "wow, it's amazing" I whispered, Slowly taking it out of the box and letting it unfold completely. The main body of the suit was black, while the zipper and inside was red, with a red stripe going down both sides, stopping at bottom of each leg.

Stripping out of my clothes and down to just my shirt and boxers, I slipped on the suit. Once on I stood in front of the mirror and whistled. Turning slowly I noticed a patch on each shoulder. On the right, neatly centered in the middle of the sleeve was a red Star Fox emblem. Turning to the left was a perfect replica of my old emblem popped from the black background.

A perfect centered Golden winged helmet laid, The wings perfectly sat on each side of the helm, while clearly a female head was encased inside, with hair flowing behind her. Just under the helm in gold trim Valkyries was spelled. Wiping a tears from my eyes I took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room. "well? How do I look?"

"pretty damn good, I picked the colors my self" Fox said proudly with a smirk on his face.

" I agree with Fox, it looks rather well on you" Krystal said with a smile.

"pretty hot, if you ask me" Miyu whistled playfully.

"hmm, yes it does look good on you my boy" E said softly as she shuffled around me inspecting the suit with a trained eye. "now then onto the jacket" opening the box she took out a black jacket with red accents with He same patches, with one extra big Star Fox emblem on the back. "something to wear with your regular clothes" She said handing me the jacket and pushing me back inside the changing room.

Quickly changing back into my clothes I threw the jacket on and stepped out. "you didn't have to do this Fox" I said quietly, looking down at the grinning vulpine in question.

"sure I did, you needed a proper flight suit and the jacket well, now people know your one of us" he smiled and slapped me on the shoulder. "now how about we go get something to eat and head home hmm?" wrapping his arm around my slouched shoulders giving a soft squeeze we headed for the door. "thanks again E!, just send me the bill!" he said as the door for the shop closed with a click.

The drive was silent, as we made our way slowly through traffic. No one saying a word in what happened only listing to the radio and the news spewing out of it. " _today at Cornerian Mall, a group of terrorists attacked destroying thousands of credits worth of property. Thankfully the mercenary team Star Fox was there to end the assault. So far there have been ten confirmed civilian deaths."_ At that Fox turned off the radio and continued to drive in silence.

The only noise to fill the cab was the sound of Fox's phone ringing through the speakers. The face of General Pepper appears over the contact information. "Hello General, I take you heard of what happened?" Fox ask as he continued to drive, the rest of us sat in silence and listened.

"indeed I have, I would like to personally thank you for saving those people Fox. You have my deepest gratitude." Pepper said.

"its what we do general" was Fox's only reply and then again silence ruled the cab, Until pepper spoke.

"Once the investigation is done, I want you and your team here for a briefing on the situation, understood?" Pepper stated.

"yes sir" Fox said

"good, and again thank you fox" was the last thing pepper said until the line went dead. And the car went silent once more.

 **AN: Hey yall, sorry for such a long time between chapters. Life has bee. Busy and I havent had time to write hardly, so please take pity on this poor author. .. Heh anyways I hope yall liked it, it sure took me a while and I made it a bit longer then the normal ones. So please leave a review any constructive criticism helps, and It makes me feel good to see what yall have to say ^-^. Anways Iron Lord out!**

 **P.S if I ever cant continue this story for any reason I wont let it die. I'll be sure to put it up for adoption.**


	11. Announcment

**AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Hey everyone Sorry this is not a chapter but it is a overdue post, that I kept putting off. So here goes, the story Random jump is going to be put on a hiatus. What I mean is that I don't have the time to write as much as I want and to the depth I want to improve on. So it Is on hiatus for a few months and if I cannot write a chapter in that time, I will sadly put it up for adoption or indefinite hiatus. I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me, and my struggle to write a story even though it is pretty bad writing lol. And thanks for all the support and PMS with advice and praise. Hopefully I get the time to post if not well it was a fun run for the story on my end and hopefully someone sees fit to adopt this story, with my 2 conditions, witch arnt that bad ^^. if not she will collect dust for an undisclosed amount of time. Well that's al folks have a good one. Iron Lord out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 11: Spark Of Revenge**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ATTACK FAILED!" A loud screech that. Was quickly followed by the sound of a blaster being fired. Standing atop a small set of stairs, in front of a large throne was Andrew Oikonny. The only nephew of the late Andross, the mad scientist that was exiled to venom year prior. His face contorted with rage, a he lowered the smoking blaster and back into its holster.

At the bottom of the steps laid a massive gorilla, with a pained expression frozen on his face, and a smoking hole in his chest. Gulping a smaller Limar spoke. "w…well sir, it seems start fox was there when The attacked happened." He spoke nervously, ever taking his gaze from the floor.

"Star fox? STAR FOX!?, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STRIKE FEAR AND ANNOUCNCE OUR GREAT RETURN IF YOU F…" pausing momentarily Oikonny hummed and paced the small area in front of his throne. "was the human there?" he asked.

"y..yes sir." The Limar nodded feverishly.

"what about the prototype armor that fool Kong was wearing? How did they bypass it?" He asked calmly. As he slowly sat and reclined in his massive Throne.

Clearing his throat the Limar, looked up at his lord. "it seems the human possesses some type of kinetic weapon that fires hyper velocity projectiles." He sighed and continued. "The armor is built for laser weaponry not solid mass rounds and they did little to stop them." He finished.

Tapping his fingers against the arm of his throne in thought Oikonny hummed. "well, it seems our distant cousin has some interesting technology to say the least." Closing his eyes he sighed and slowly stood once more, folding his arms behind his back. "Silver are you there?" He asked seemingly to no one.

"yes my lord" a disembodied voice echoed in the room, causing chills to run down the spines of everyone there.

"your thoughts?" Oikonny asked as he stared at the screen, that was now currently playing stolen security footage of the incident, he had yet to see.

A soft thud, echoed in the room soon followed by almost undetectable footsteps slowly approaching the throne. Appearing behind the Limar like a ghost a soft female voice spoke causing the small mammal to jump in fear. "interesting target" she spoke, her silver tail swaying as she ascended the steps.

"Oh? And what has caught your eye?" Oikonny asked smugly, breaking his gaze from the screen and down to the female now standing before him. The hybrid form of Silver Quarth, stood at his side. She stood five feet and ten inches in height, the lupine hybrid stared at the screen. Appearing to be just a smaller version of a slightly muscular wolf to those who just take a quick glance at the female, only to Fail to notice her more fox like facial features, while her ears and tail resemble that of wolf.

"for starters, his build and species" stopping beside the chimp, she continued to observe the recording, her emerald eyes scanning every detail. "he is obviously evolved from an ape that is certain. Secondly his build compared to most of the other soldiers in your army he is slightly more muscular and yet smaller then the gorillas". She clicked her tongue in thought. "his reaction time seems faster then most, but comparable to a trained mercenary". She said with a smirk as she watched him laugh while Kong the now deceased gorilla ranted about some nonsense.

"astute, observations" Okionny chuckled. "but I doubt that is all you have to say on the matter."

Nodding she continued. "right now he is laughing while under fire, from a heavily armed force" she pointed out, causing Okionny to take a second glance at the tape.

"hmm I didn't notice that" he said surprised.

"though so" she smirked "and only seconds later he immediately snapped back to a more serious mind set and fired three rounds into his enemies chest." She stopped and started to walk back down the steps from the chimp. "this tells me he is either unstable or overconfident in his abilities, maybe both" she finished with a slight excited undertone in her voice.

Chuckling Okionny started to clap as his chuckles turned to laughter. "it's been a while sense I've seen you so enthusiastic of a target silver! This is good!" he smirked at her retreating form. "your task is simple, bring him to our side. I don't care how you do it seduction, drugs what ever it may be" he commanded, his attitude switching to a more serious one. "if you fail, I have a back up plan in place that I am putting into motion once you leave" he stated as he sat down on his throne. A smirk never leaving his face.

"I won't fail, this I can assure you" she said methodically, before walking Into the shadows and silently disappearing.

"Get my personal fighter ready, Its time I get my hands dirty" Okionny commanded, causing the soldiers around the room to quickly run out and prepare their lords ship. Down in the Hangar, Silver stood in front of her own ship, a stark white fighter with a similar shape to a Arwing, but with four wings instead of two and bent slightly more at an angle.

Walking down the ship, her paw ran down the hull, stopping at the image of a Hybrid Wolf sitting on its hindquarters, with its tail swept around it. "I'm incredibly lucky" she smiled as she looked at her fighter. " not only do I get the chance at a decently impressive target, I also get a chance to, kill the pup of that bitch who stole so much from me" a predatory grin slowly spread across her face. "let the hunt begin, white Howl" Silver said, patting the hull of her fighter, before climbing into the cockpit.

 **Corneria: CDF Head Quarters**

Sitting inside a large conference room, seated around a large table all the high ranking officers of the CDF listened to Fox's debriefing of what happened earlier in the week. Once finished with his explanation he stood next to his team, letting the information sink in. "Hmm, this must be more then a coincidence then." General Pepper said as he leaned back in his chair In thought.

"what do you mean general?" Fox asked curiously, nodding pepper turned to his chief of staff to explain the situation. Slowly a stern looking old bird stood and leaned over a projection of the Lylat system.

"My name is Admiral Rubin, I command the second fleet of the CDF." He introduced him self politely. "now onto business, we have lost all contact with our Research post on the planet Fortuna." He said while enlarging the projection of the planet. "After multiple attempts of contact we have determined either the post has been abandoned for some unknown reason or has been taken." He stated grimly. "our resources say, that there has been unusual ship activity in the area as well. So it is our belief that this new terrorist group as attacked our Research post" he finished and sat down.

Silence fills the room, no one seemingly willing to speak. Clearing his throat Pepper stood from his chair and looked directly to Fox. "Your mission is simple, go to Fortuna and determine what has happened to the research post. We will have forces o. Stand by to aid you if needed" pepper finished.

"one question" Clint spoke up. As he approached the table, giving fox, a nod and out of habit a salute to the general, causing the old hound to chuckle. "sorry old habit" Clint smirked. "anyways why don't you just send A massive Force down and check the post your self?"

Nodding pepper slowly sat back down in his chair, and rests his chin on his now folded hands. "if the base has been indeed taken by these terrorists or what ever they call them selves, it could be a trap" Pepper sighed "so in precaution, we would like for star fox to go in stealthily as possible just incase it is a trap and not to awaking our main protective force." He finished.

"reasonable thinking" Clint nodded and stepped back satisfied. Stepping forward fox looked over the group gathered around the table.

"we will accept the contract and be leaving as soon as we can, general" Fox announced proudly, his hand stretched out in Peppers direction.

Smiling the old hound stood and shook the appendage "thank you Fox, and God speed"

 **AN: Hello everyone! I'm back hopefully to stay this time around ^^, it took me forever to write this chapter and I apologize. I found some time here and there to write bits and pieces and will continue to do so. What that means is I'll try to keep the story going but the chapter posts will be a lot longer In between each other unless I get a hot streak and double post lol. Anyways. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and my changes to the game's story line. I also made a new OC on the fly, thinking it will add a curve to it. ^^ to be honest I did not know if it would be obvious who she is or not, sooo if you think you know leave your theory in the reviews! Thanks again for your patience and understanding! IRON LORD OUT!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 12: Mission 1**

The Great Fox was abuzz with life, as the team got ready for the upcoming mission. Slippy making last minute adjustments to everyone's equipment, Falco checking weapons in the armory, While Krystal meditated and mentally prepared for the mission and Miyu checked over her Arwing and Clint checked over Nova. While Fox briefed out an attack plan with peppy Clint's A.I Lani, in the briefing room.

"If we keep the Great Fox far enough away from the planet, we should be able to approach with our being detected in just our fighters." Peppy sated as he looked down at the projection of the planet.

"Mhm, what is even better is that a meteor shower is supposed to pass by the planet as well, so if we time ourselves just right we can blend right in." Fox smiled as he stared at the plans laid out on the projection.

"there is a few flaws in the plan commander" Lani's female yet computerize voice spoke out. "what if you need aerial support or and orbital bombardment in an emergency." She asked, her eyes moving from the projection to Fox and peppy stunned face.

Shaking his head fox stood straight, with his paws on his hips. "first I told you call me Fox not Commander, this isn't the military." Fox chuckled. "Second, I doubt we will need orbital bombardment, and I don't even think the Great Fox could do such a thing with its main cannons." Fox deadpanned.

Humming in thought Peppy Placed a hand on Fox's shoulder. "she does have a point. If The Great Fox is to far out, how can you call for support?" The old hare asked. His eyes never leaving Fox's face. "I'll be damned if I lose another friend on a supposedly easy scouting mission." He said in a hollow tone.

Flinching at the mention of his father Fox sighed in defeat. "alright, then how about this. We take the land master down with us or have you keep it prepped for and emergency air drop, is that acceptable?" Fox asked

"it's not ideal but acceptable, oh and I do believe Slippy has new equipment for you Falco and Clint, for you to use when your topside." Lani happily quipped before disappearing in a soft flash of light.

The doors to the lift open with a quiet hiss before Fox stepped out to see everyone gathered around Slippy and one if his workbenches. "oh Fox it's about time you got here" Slippy excitedly yelled. "here it a new communication device I made for all of us." He said tossing the device to Fox.

Quickly catching the device, he ran his fingers around the small ear piece. Now looking at the small piece of metal and glass it kind of looked like a regular hand held com unit but this one had a small clear glass lense, at the end of the arm that reaches around to the eye of the wearer. "what is this slip? I thought we had our coms already" Fox asked curiously.

Smiling the Frog held up one finger and proceeded to explain his new invention. "you know how the CDF has those helmets, with a heads up display built in to it?"

Nodding Fox looked down at the small device, strapping it onto his head, the small lense resting over his left eye comfortably. "yes I've seen a few" Fox said.

"heh, well this is a new and improved version of my own design" Slippy excitedly held up his own. "not only does this let us communicate to each other but, the HUD is linked to your weapons and will show your current objectives and direction you need to go to and much more!" Slippy yelled.

Whistling Falco spun his around in his hands before slapping it onto his head. "sounds like something off those video games you always play, Froggy" Falco joked sarcastically.

"Funny Falco, real funny" Slippy growled out annoyed. "it is linked straight to Lani on the Great Fox so R.O.B does not have to stop focusing steering the ship or lose focus on any battles, he is in to assist us" slippy smiled and a all to familiar voice echoed in everyone's ear.

"hello everyone, I will be your flight attendant today, so I'll be taking care of you" Lani joked playfully in everyone's ear.

"as long as you don't forget the peanuts we wont have a problem" Clint joked as he fiddled with the final adjustments to his device, earning a few chuckles from those around.

"alright, jokes aside, let's get to business." Fox announced. "me, Falco and Clint will be heading topside and Investigating the outpost. Krystal, Miyu and Slippy, you are on stand by incase things get hairy up here or if we need emergency air support, understood?" Fox asked looking at each member of his team. Receiving no complaints he nodded. "alright Star Fox lets rock and roll"

Getting ready to climb into his Ship, Clint leaned over the side of the open cockpit and strapped his rifle into its holster inside. "Clint" a soft voice came form behind him catching his attention. Looking down from the ladder attached to his ship he noticed Miyu standing in her flight suit, the top half hanging off her waist, as she fiddled with the hem of her white tank top.

Raising an eyebrow he slid down the latter, his boots hitting the metal grating with a loud thump. "what's up fuzzy?" he asked with a smile, chuckling as she punched him in the shoulder. "Hey you know that is my flying arm, that could affect my fl…" he was cut off mid sentence, when his vision was suddenly blocked by brow fur, and a warm pair of lips pressed into his own. Shocked at first and not knowing what to do, it finally dawned on him what was happening and he returned the gesture.

After a few minutes the two still have no broke apart from their tender moment. "Hey Love birds! Quit sucking face we got a mission to run here!" Falco yelled teasingly as the canopy closed down on his Arwing. Embarrassed the two quickly broke apart and stared awkwardly at the ground.

"come back to me alright? And we'll talk" Miyu said shyly, her eyes. Ever leaving the ground as she turned away from a speechless Clint and a smirking Krsytal and just as shocked Fox. "not a word" she pointed at the two as she walked by.

"I think she broke him" Fox joked as he turned his eyes from Miyu and back to Clint, who had yet to move from that very spot.

"hmm well that was their first real show of affection, to be honest I'm glad they finally expressed it, was getting tired of the suspense to be honest" Krystal joked as she ran her hand down the side of Fox's chin. "you come back to me to you hear?" she commanded lovingly before kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

"yes ma'am" Fox mock Saluted and started to climb Into his Arwing. "yo lover boy! You ok?" He yelled snapping Clint from his trance.

"Y..yeah!" he stuttered out and quickly turned to climb back into his ship, but not with out running into later first. Rocketing out of the Hanger the three slowly fell into a loose formation, with Fox taking the lead setting their running speed.

"alright, from here on, it will be radio silence, and keep running nice a slow until we reach the planet alright?" Fox orderd.

"understood, ya got that lover boy?" Falco teased.

"yea, yea I do ya big talking chicken" Clint fired back, letting the coms go dead as they flew in silence.

Just outside of the of Their range unnoticed, floated a lone white ship. Silently observing the operation currently underway. "only three huh? Well attempting to get onto the ship is out of the question now." A lone female voice said to no one in particular. "should I follow them down, to the planet?" she hummed. Her fingers rapping against her chin In thought. "no, I need to get in that _human_ as he is called good graces." She growled out annoyed. "I can kill the pup later, I better work on the human first" she huffed "plan B it is" she sighed and turned her ship and flew off.

The quiet buzz if the Jungle was soon drowned out by the sound of loud engines and soft thuds hitting the ground as three fighter landed in a small clearing In the thick vegetation. The low whine of the ships coming slowly to an end as the engines cooled and shut down, followed by the hissing of the canopy's of each vessel, followed by three distinct thuds of boots hitting the ground.

Tapping the side of his head signaling the other two behind him to activate their coms. "can you hear me alright?" Fox asked, as he upholstered his blaster and getting into a resting position.

"yup, loud and clear" Clint responded, shouldering his rifle.

"Mhm" Falco responded, holding his own blaster in his hands.

"good let's get going" Fox whispered. Slowly moving forward into the dense jungle, he followed the trail lit up on his HUD, supposedly leading him their destination. After a few tense minutes of silence Fox went to speak, only to be cut off by the sound of a branch snapping to the right of their current position.

Without hesitation Clint raised his Rifle and stepped forward. Glancing at his HUD, he noticed it read he had as full clip and flicked off the safety letting the rifle hum to life. Edging closer to the area in in question flanked by Fox and Falco. Mentally counting down from three in is head, once reaching zero he ripped through the Bush in front of him, revealing the culprit. A small 4 legged creature scurried away from the group and into the under brush. "God I hate jungles" He growled, earning a few chuckled from the other two.

"come on big game hunter, we got work to do" Falco laughed as he patted Clint in the shoulder and turned to follow Fox as he headed back down the path they were previously taking.

 **AN: hello everyone! Here is a double post for yall, I figured I'd post two instead of just chapter 11. So I waited and finished this one to post with it as well. I hope yall like it, again these posts will be far I'm between, only time I get to write is small and about a paragraph at a time. I am also slowly trying to work the new oc in slowly so her parts might be few starting out, I wonder if yall figured out who she is yet ^^. Anways also lani the A.I that came with Clint is going to be switched to a minor roll as support like R.O.B to ease writing for me. I was going to rewrite her out but decided this was a better alternative but anyways, with out further ado IRON LORD OUT!**

 **P.s- please leave your thoughts in the review section ^^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 13: Mission 1 Continued**

The Jungle remained unnaturally quiet as the group made their way through the thick underbrush and vegetation. "Why haven't we seen or heard anything besides that little guy back there?" Falco whispered, his pace slowing slightly as he looked up at the thick canopy of leaves above them.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Fox whispered, as he continued to look at every rock, tree and Bush they pass, looking for any signs of life or activity. "Whoa hold on" he whispered, holding his fist in the air signaling the two of them to stop as well. "is that a patrol?" he asked while quickly taking cover behind a tree.

"where?" Clint asked quietly, bringing his rifle to bare and down his scope scanning the tree line for movement.

Pointing to his right, Fox motions to a small outcropping of rocks, with some roots hanging down the edge. "Rocks, about a mile east" he whispered back, quietly he moved forward sticking to the thick brush, making sure to watch for any branches that could give them away. "Falco, take the right side and try to keep in step with me, Clint if it is not CDF survivors provide cover from a distance." Fox order in a hushed tone.

Nodding Clint, crouched and slowly walked forward kneeling behind a downed tree, leaning against the wood he rested against it, nestling the stock comfortably against his shoulder and looked down the scope. "three unknowns, no markings. Looks like they have standard jungle gear, the only odd piece is the helmet" Clint whispered into his com. "permission to take the middle one?" he asked, his finger hovering over the trigger of his rifle.

"negative, give us a second to get into position" came Fox's reply. Taking a breath Fox leaned against a moss covered boulder, his hands gripping the grips of his blaster tightly. Mentally preparing for their next move. "ready Falco?"

"in position…now" Falco whispers as he signaled Fox from some thick bushes, just below the group of unknowns.

"take the shot, when your ready. Me and Falco will take out the other two once you drop the one in the middle" Fox said quietly. The only noise over the coms was the soft sounds of Clints breathing as he slowly took his time.

Letting out a slow breath, he flexed his trigger finger nervously as the crosshairs of his removable scope, set center mass on his target. Holding his breath, he watched his sights slowly stop swaying, and squeezed the trigger. The crackle of Clints rail gun came to life as the magnetized round flew down the barrel. Quickly flying through the air the round whizzed through the underbrush and bushes in between him and the target, before sinking Into the unexpected targets chest. The round tearing through the apes armor and chest like a hot knife through butter, leaving a fist sized hole in its place.

Before they had time to realized what was happening both Fox and Falco sprang from there hiding places and let loose there own barrage of blaster fire, turning the remaining two apes I to Swiss cheese. "Clear!" Falco yelled out. All three of them slowly making their way to the now dead apes. Kneeling beside one of the bodies Fox began to search for any useful information or items. "Aha!" Fox Exclaimed hopefully. "pulling out a small map of the surrounding area, he noticed a route marked out. "looks like this was their patrol route, I don't think we have to worry about any more patrols for a while." He surmised.

"Well this will be a boring walk until we reach the outpost then" Falco pouted, walking past the crouched Lupine.

"you do know, we are to just scout the place right? Not liberate it?" Clint asked, quickly following the bird, leaving Fox behind shaking his head. After an hour of hiking the lights from the outpost come into view. The small yet fortified post, looked worse for the wear. Obvious signs of battle scarring the walls and building inside the compound. Looking around taking notice of the four observation towers Fox hummed before turning back to his companions.

"Alright here's the plan" Fox took a stick drawing a rough sketch of the bases outline perimeter. "this tower here" Fox whispered, as he drew a circle around a poorly drawn tower. "is the most damaged and looks like only has one man inside. We will sneak up to the top of that tower take out the guard and get a better view of things." He continued. "from there we will attempt to make it inside the main building if possible to get any Intel out of it and book it the hell out of here, got it?" Fox finished, looking up at the two men.

"Yea remind me to get Krystal to enroll you in some art classes, that sketch is horrible" Falco joked, earning a snort from Clint.

"Funny" Fox said annoyed. "I made and exception on your grounding for this mission. I just might have to reconsider." Fox smirked and slowly made his way down the rise they stood on. Followed closely by a chuckling Clint.

"oh come on it was a joke Foxy!" Falco whined, while taking the rear position of the small group. Once at the bottom of the perimeter fence they crouched and slowly walked around to the damaged door of the tower. With Fox in the lead they quietly walked up the ascending stairs. Until reaching the opening of the top of the stairs leading to the lookout, where two voices can be heard coming from the current occupants. "Good job Fox, there is two of them. Now what?" Falco gripped softly.

"Take out the closest first and attempt to surprise the second one." Fox shrugged and continued up the stairs.

"Gee what a plan" Falco complained, upon reaching the top the three poles their heads above the lip fo the edge of the floor. To their luck both guards seemed to be preoccupied with a card game instead of watching their surroundings. Nodding and not wanting to waste this perfect opportunity, they lunged. Fox Reaching his targeting first, he quickly wrapped his arms around the shocked guards head and with a quick jerk and with a loud crack snapped the guards neck, and slowly guiding his body to the floor, Clint on the other hand went for a more bloody approach and slit the second guards throat and was currently wiping off his knife.

"alright let get this over with before more of them show up." Falco said in annoyance. Just as he was about to walk onto the outer catwalk of the tower a third unexpected guard walked in on the scene. Wide eyed and just as surprised as the rest of them. "shit!" Falco yelled and quickly fired a bolt into the apes chest before he had time to react and hit the floor.

Not minutes after the shot the intercom came to life. "Hey what's going on up there!?" the voice asked. Quickly Clint ran to the intercom and pressed the button.

"nothing's wrong every thing is fine. We just had a slight weapons malfunction, but were fine now, everything is perfectly fine now, um how are you?" Clint said panicking.

"what? Who is this? What is your identification number?" The voice asked. Just as Clint shot the intercom destroying it.

"boring conversation anyways" He deadpanned. Looking at the other two and shrugged his shoulders.

"Smooth, real smooth, that's not suspicious at all!" Falco snapped, just as the sirens alerted the sleeping base of their presence. "great! Now what?"

"we go to plan b" Fox stated calmly, and upholstered his blaster, heading back down the stepes.

"what plan b?" Clint asked as they posted up against each side of the door exiting the tower.

"get what we can and get the hell out of here" Fox said while peaking his head out of the door, crouching and slipping out. "stick to the plan and head for the main building" Fox said just as a big spotlight illuminates the trio. "Shit! Take cover!" Fox shouted as he dove behind a nearby vehicle. Falco and Clint hiding behind a pile metal and concrete scraps. Blaster fire slamming into the each of their respective cover and ground. "Well time for plan c!" Fox yelled.

Floating just out of Fortuna's The Great Fox laid in silence, waiting for the call to jump Into action. Inside the Ship's hangar Miyu worked on fine tuning and adjusting her Arwing. In an attempt to easy her frazzled nerves. "something is wrong, it's been quiet for to long" Miyu blurted out in frustration. "They should have called and checked in by now!" she yelled, tossing the tool she was holding across the room.

Sitting off to the side was Krystal, her legs crossed and her staff lying across her lap and her eyes closed in deep meditation. Breathing in slowly she continued to focus on her meditation, witch is was becoming more and more difficult with Miyus ranting. Sighing loudly Krystal opened her eyes, quickly zoning in on the distraught Lynx Krystal smiled. "Calm your self Miyu" Krystal said in a soothing voice. "if they were in danger they would have sent an message for help" Krystal smiled and scooted over making room next to her and patted the deck. "come sit, join me in meditation, it will calm you" She said.

Sighing Miyu walked over to the vixen and flopped onto the floor, reluctantly crossing her legs attempting copy Krystal in meditation. Meanwhile on the bridge of the Great Fox Peppy sat nervously in his chair, his eyes never leaving the screen displaying Fox, Falco and Clints Vitals. "Lani, any changes? Or messages for help?" Peppy asked. In a flash of blue a small projection of the woman appeared next to him.

"no not yet. Just raised vitals but that is to be expected. They are still on radio silence as well so I wont be able to send or receive any updates until further notice." She replied calmly. Meanwhile down in the compound, all hell was breaking loose.

Blasting the lock off one of the outer doors the trio scurried inside, as blaster fire peppers the outside wall. Slamming and barricading it shut they took a moment to gather themselves. "so what now?" Clint panted, leaning forward resting his hands on his knees.

"keep moving inside, there has to be something we can use to give us and edge." Fox said while flipping on the floor, taking a breather himself.

"I'll go take a look around." Falco commented and started off in the opposite direction of the door they entered in. Making his way down the dimly lit hallways, he noticed all the blaster Mark's from what seemed to what was left of a fire fight. "they didn't go down easily, that's for sure" he commented on the CDF's tenacity. Poking his head into a door he immediately recoiled and gagged. All the body's from the bases previous occupants were piled inside. "damn savages" he cursed and continue walking until he was stopped in front of a door that read " _Warning do not enter! Cryogenically frozen specimens! Do not wake with out expressed permission!"_ After reading over it a few more times he wiped off the fogged up window and looked inside. "Hey Fox! You might want to see this!" He yelled. Grabbing the handle Falco gave it as few test pulls, each failing to open the door.

"what ya find Falco?" Fox asked as him and Clint now stood in front of the door, before looking for themselves. "well ain't that interesting" Fox mused as he gave the door a tug. "looks like they tried to get in as well" he said while pointing out the loose wires under the keypad.

"I'll take it from here" Clint mumbled as he crouched down in front of the pad. "well let's get to it" he smirked and pulled a retractable cable from it. Taking the exposed wires he clamped the end of the wire from his com unit and tapped the side. "Lani you there?" he asked.

"I'm here Clint, what do you need?" she responded happily

"I have you wired to an electronically locked door, I need you to crack it so we can get inside. And please hurry. Bird brain disturbed the locals." Muffled yelling from the man in question could be heard in the back ground.

"I'll get right on that….give me about five minutes" she responded quickly. With a loud bang the door blocking the entrance was cleared and enemy forces charged in, flooding the building as they made their way down the many halls.

"Hurry up!" Clint yelled as an ape rounded the corner of the hall, catching a blaster bolt to the head from Falco. "they are right on top of us and we are sitting ducks! Lani!" he screamed.

"got it!" she yelled, and was confirmed by the door releasing with a hiss and opening slightly. Without hesitating the trio ducked inside the room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them. "all of you make it?" Lani asked nervously.

"yea, we are fine. Just got to figure something to do now" Clint replied as he collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

"I'll get to work on the blue prints pepper gave us, might has another way out. I'll keep you updated." Lani commented.

"Rodger that Clint out" sighing he looked over at the others, Fox was leaning against the wall while Falco laid on the ground panting. "what now?" he asked

"We take a breather, then look and see what these guys were looking into. And then get the hell out some how " Fox panted out as he leaned his head back, hitting the wall with a soft thud.

 **AN: WELL HERE IS A NOTHER CHAPTER FOR YALL. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS FOR ME ON WHAT TO WORK ON OR CHANGE IN SCENES LIKE THESE LET ME KNOW, ILL BE REALLY GRATEFUL ^^. ALSO FOR GUEST WHO KEEPS ASKING ABOUT XENOS, CLINT MIGHT JUST BE A SPY FOR THEM DUN DUN DUN LOL. ANYWAYS IRON LORD OUT!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 14: mission 1- Aparoids?**

The echoing sounds of blaster fire and failed forcible attempts to open the cryogenic laboratory donor's filled the room. The three occupants enjoying the brief moment of peace. "Well we better get off our asses before they find a way in" Fox grunted as he stood from his states position, his blaster resting at his side. The dark room was filled with the quiet hum of each cytogenetic tube that lined both sides of the room.

"Look at them all" Falco whispered. Wiping off the fogged glass of a tube he peered inside. Lying inside was a medium sized four legged hooved creature, two decent sized tusks jutting out of its mouth curling upwards just resting under its muzzle, in between the two tusks hanging from its upper jaw were a pair of what looked like to be large fangs. "get a look of this thing" Falco waved at the two stepping aside.

"Looks like a mutated form of boar or hog, that lives on my planet" Clint responded as he studied the creature before letting Fox have a look. "but sadly a boar wont give us any help in this situation." He sighed.

"no but I bet this big bastard will" Falco yelled excitedly, a wild grin strewn across his face, staring at what seemed to be the largest cryotube in the room he wiped off the glass revealing what was inside.

"you got to be fucking with me!" Clint yelled as he stared wide eyed at the beast inside. Just as Fox stepped up to see for him self.

"yea I got to agree with Clint, we are not waking this thing up" Fox deadpanned. Inside asleep the tube was a very large six legged creature. On inspection the massive creature resembled a over grown lion. Having a short muzzle and large fangs running down from is upper Jaw and massive set of claws on each of its six paws. Its body covered in thick brown and grey fur making it seem out of place in this environment. "I wonder where they got this thing from" Fox mused at the amazing beast. "it sure doesn't have the right color of fur, for the jungle he mumbled.

"there is a bio on this screen here" Falco pointed out as he stared at the screen. _The Razor Fang Lion…. This massive feline resides in the rocky and mountainous regions that sparsely littler the jungle. There it stalks its prey from the large outcroppings and rocks, pouncing on its prey with its six muscular legs. Warning: very aggressive, this creature attacks even when not looking for food. Its thick fur and tough skin makes it invulnerable to blaster and edge weaponry. Only known weak points are the exposed areas under each leg joint connecting them to the body and its eyes…. More research required._ Falco finished off and stepped back from the tube.

"What a monster" Fox said wide eyed "what is it you want to do with this thing?" Fox aske looking over at Falco. Smirking Falco patted the glass tubing and pointed at the door.

"we push this big bastard over to that door and let him loose on those apes" he said with a grin "simple as that" he finished with his chest puffed out in pride of his self proclaimed genius plan.

"HELL NO!" Both Fox and Clint yelled causing him to flinch slightly.

"Then we will have a giant killing machine on top of those apes running around you dumbass" Clint sighed and shook his head. " I rather take my chances with the apes then killing this fucking thing" he finished.

"yea I agree with Clint on this Falco, good effort though" Fox smiled patting the falcon on the shoulder. Slinging Fox's hand off his shoulder Falco slaps his hand against the glass of the cryotube.

"see how big this thing is?, it cant fit through that door" Falco explained. "that means they must have some loading dock or elevator or something that leads outside of the base somewhere" He smiled. "so we let this big bastard out to kill the apes and then go find the loading dock or what ever it is and boom! Home free!" He yelled, his arms waving in the air excitedly. "besides those bastards to pay for what they did to the CDF" he finished in a darker tone.

Pacing Fox looked at the tube then the door and back to Falco, putting deep thought into his plan weighing the pros and cons of the situation. "you know if there is no loading dock or some area they bring these things in, we are screwed right?" Fox said.

"wait! Your not going to really agree to this are you!?" Clint asked loudly

"I am" Fox responded flatly. "if we just go find the loading area, they will still be focused on us. But if we release this thing they will focus on the bigger threat " Fox finished with a sigh.

"alright! Me and Clint will push the thing and hold It in place, Fox you hit the big red button that wakes the big bastard and open the door to the hallway" Falco explained in detail. Walking up behind the machine he kicked the locks off the wheels and placed his palms on the back, looking expectantly at Clint. "Well?" He smirked

"We are going to die" Clint sighed and accepted his fate, joining Falco he placed his palms on the machine and began to push, slowly forcing the machine until is close enough to the door for the plan to work.

"alright Fox his the button and once it starts to open, open the hallway door" Falco said, bracing him self against the back of the machine.

Taking a deep breath Fox pushes the button on the machine console. Immediately the lights and flash and a thick fog flow from the releasing seal signaling the awakening process has begun. Quickly Fox flung the hallway door open surprising the enemy inside, expecting them to surrender the enemy soldiers keep their blasters trained on the doorway, as their leader struts to the front of the group, not seemingly to care about the fog rolling into the hallway.

"surrendering already?! Well then let's get this over with and come out nice and slow and I promise you a slow and painful death!" The commander bellowed in triumph laughter. A loud thud cut his celebratory laugh short as he strained his eyes to see inside the silent room. Not even realizing what was about to happen a large brown claw sliced through the thick fog striking the proud ape disemboweling him. "w..what?" he muttered out, his hands pressing against his slit stomach as he fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

A loud roar echoed in the hallway, followed by the large beast slowly emerging from the fog approaching the stunned soldiers. Screaming one broke from his trance and opened fire on the lion. The blaster bolts slamming into the beasts fur with muffled thumps seeming to annoy the beast then hurt it. Letting out a growl the lion lunged pinning the ape under its large claws before ripping his head cleanly from his shoulders in a bloody scene, a tense silence fell on the shoulders before all hell broke loose. the apes opened fire while some turned and ran screaming in fear as the beast tore them apart piece by piece.

Fox slammed the door shut immediately after the lion sprang free and attacked the enemy soldiers, muffling their screams and blaster fire. "well let's get to it then" he huffed and motioned them to follow. Ad the trio walked and explored the room looking for any signs of another entrance that went unnoticed by the enemy forces. "there it is, looks like you were right Falco" Fox smiled as he patted Falco on the back.

"Of course I'm right! Foxy! I'm just that great!" Falco replied cockily.

As the two stop and look for a way to open the huge bay door, Clint notices another room off to the side of them. Poking his head Inside, he flips on his flashlight and illuminates the room. Sitting in the middle of the huge room surrounded by different monitors and other devices sat one huge cryotube, this one even made the lions tube seem small in comparison. The creature inside looked almost identical to a giant moth but some how robotic at the same time as organic. "Fox! Come here!" Clint yelled as he stepped close to the tube. Reaching out to touch the glass he received a nasty shock causing him Yelp out in pain, just as Fox and Falco ran into the room blasters drawn.

"Clint you alright?!" Fox yelled as he noticed the man in question holding tightly onto a slightly smoking gloved hand. "what happened?" He asked while bolstering his blaster.

"that happened" Clint gestured to the giant moth inside its container. "I thought it was in a cryotube but its has so e kind if shield around it as well and I guess its not doing a good job" He grunted out, while waving his hand in an attempt to ease the numbing pain. Inside the tube the moth moved sluggishly, seeming to notice their presence.

"what the hell is it?" Falco questioned while staring up at the huge creature.

"I don't know, but they did not want it to get out" Fox mumbled out.

"let's keep it that way" Clint suggested and turned from the creature and headed for door.

\- Research post main corridor-

Running for his life and Androssian soldier ran, His hand holding a bloody stump of an right arm. Just moments ago him and his platoon trapped the intruders inside that cryogenics lab and then all hell breaks loose. His men dying left and right by some horrible monster, the same very monster chasing him right now, the one that took his arm. The one that will likely take his life if he does not escape from this death trap.

Noticing a door coming up on the left the solider ran and slammed it shut and slamming his palm on the locking mechanism, locking the thick metal door keeping him and the beast apart. Stepping away from the door he looked out the small window, only to see the beast pacing in the hall way waiting for him on the other side. Panting he looked around the room to see anything of use, on the other side of the wall there was a box labeled. _Emergency Distress signal booster, please follow instructions inside_.

Flinging the box open he immediately flipped the switch marked, sadly he did not read the manual first and one by one the lights and machines began to shut down, including the door locks. Noticing this he grabbed the manual and flipped it open to the first page and he paled. _To activate and boost any distress signals flip the main switch. This will lead to all power sources to be rerouted to distress beacon. Only use if absolute necessary._ Panic quickly set in as he turned and the door behind him slowly opened, standing on the other side was the beast he so desperately tried to run from. Slowly it approached just like any feline it was playing with its prey. Until suddenly it lunged and the only sound in the hall way was the man's screams.

-Research Post Cryogenics-

The sounds of machines shutting down echoed in the lab, every light and sound suddenly stopped and the room went silent. "what the hell is going on?" Falco whispered.

"I don't know, and why are you whispering?" Fox replied, turning to see the bird in the dark shrugging his shoulders. A loud bang and the sound of glass cracking catching their attention. The tube holding the moth suddenly began to shake as it slammed onto the ground while it tried to break free. "Oh that's not good" Fox commented.

"Run?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"Run!" Fox yelled, as the moth broke free from its container. Letting out a loud ear splitting screech and attacked.

 **AN: Well that is another chapter down, I wanted to finish this first mission in this chapter but it was getting to long and I decided to stop here. I don't want to make the chapters to much different in length. Anyways I hope yall like it please R &R**

 **Shout outs:**

 **JackThe WhiteWolf- sorry for the late shout out but I agree but sadly introducing silver into the story plus my limited writing time I had to drop an OC in favor to silver who I think will add more to it.**

 **gaming- well you have some things close in some context ^^ but sadly my lips are sealed. Nooo spoilers XD**

 **Robby21: Glad you liked it ^^ I thought it would be funny**

 **Special shout out to Crimson An'Xileel for the POV breaking tip ^^ I fiddled with it in this chapter please let me know if it helps yall any with the POV changes ^^**

 **Well that's all from me! IRON LORD OUT**

 **PS. I DON'T OWN STAR FOX OR STAR WARS IN AYWAY I JUST OWN MY OC'S**


	16. Chapter 15

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 15:**

A loud screech echoed throughout the outpost followed by a giant explosion Shaking the ground. The giant Aparoid Moth crashed through the cryogenics roof and hovered ominously. Blowing a hole through the loading tunnel door, Fox, Falco and Clint sprint outside coming to a stop just outside the outpost, just as the Aparoid let out a second screech. Opening the tip of its tail a bright yellow light began to glow.

"What's it doing?!" Clint yelled, instinctively taking a step back.

"I don't know what I'm not going to find out!" Falco yelled and took cover behind a huge bolder. Following suit Fox and Clint hid behind the giant rock and took cover. A loud explosion shook the ground beneath their feet, followed by a large shockwave then nothing but silence.

Slowly the trio emerged from behind the bolder. "Holy shit" Falco whispered as they stopped and stared at the remnants of the outpost. Just a few broken walls, twisted metal beams and fire greeted them. The only living things in the area that remained were them and the giant moth that now hovered over the destroyed base, and it took notice.

Screeching loudly the giant moth flapped its giant metallic purple wings, firing giant purple ring of energy towards them. Each of them diving in different directions they attempted to avoid the direct blast, just being struck by the small shock wave after rubble it caused after it impacted with the ground. "Return fire! We have to do something!" Fox yelled. His blaster already turning red from repeatedly firing at the Aparoid.

Seeming to annoy the Moth more then hurt it, the blaster fire harmlessly bounced off its thick metal shell. In response to the pitiful attempt, the moth fired another purple ring at the retreating trio. Taking positions behind some temporary cover Clint flipped the safety off his Rail gun and fired at one of the giant eyes on its wings. The metal cylinder fired from the magnetized barrel impacted the wing causing a shower of sparks and a audible crack. The area the round impacted had a small yet visible fracture appear in its wake.

"FOX! I THINK I HURT IT!" Clint yelled as he fired another round at the Aparoid, only for the round to be intercepted by an energy ring fired at his position. "Oh shit!" he yelped while jumping out of the way, just as he landed face down in the dirt Clint had to scurry away from another blast. As the Aparoid to noticed his weapons effectiveness, making him a higher threat to be dealt with.

"I can see that!" Fox yelled looking over his cover watching Clint dive out of the way of another blast. "do you think you can keep its attention for a while!?" he yelled.

"Fuck!" Clint yelped as he slammed face first into the dirt again, while getting covered in rubble from blast of the attack. "YEA I DON'T THINK THAT WILL BE A PROBLEM!" he sarcastically yelled back while Shouldering his weapon And taking a other shot at its wings, the hit confirmed by another shower of sparks.

Nodding Fox stood up from crouched position and head toward the thick forest. "Falco with me! We are going to knock that thing out of the sky!" He yelled.

"with what? A giant can of bug spray?" Falco Quipped, as he disappeared into thick vegetation with Fox. Dodging and weaving between the trees and rocks of the thick jungle the duo ran and quickly as possible. As the sounds of battle slowly disappeared behind them. Unaware of their silent pursuer, they slid into the clearing where their ships sat and sprinted towards them.

Just a few feet away from their ships a loud roar stopped them both in their tracks. With a loud thud the Lion from the outpost blocked their path. Covered in black scorch Mark's and blood the beast slowly began to circle the duo and a low rumble echoed from its throat. Glancing between his ship and the lion Fox looked towards Falco who nodded. Sprinting Fox took off towards his Arwing with surprising speed, just barely dodging a swipe from its massive claws he slid under its massive paw.

Roaring loudly the Lion charged after Fox and was quickly gazing ground until it howled out in pain, shaking its head and rubbing its eye with its paw blood flowed down from one of its eyes. Falco stood to its right, his blaster still smoking. "over here you big pussy!" He taunted drawing the Lions wrath towards him. Roaring the Lion charged in rage, completely forgetting its previous target as it solely focused on Falco. "So long puss" Falco smirked and holstered his blaster, as two green Lasers tore through the Lion effectively ripping the poor beast in half. "What took so long?" Falco asked with a smirk.

"you look like you had it handled pretty well" Fox joked as his Arwing circled Falco's. "hurry up and let's go kill that thing, I don't want to tell Miyu Clint was killed because you were to busy playing around with a cat." He finished.

"Pfft, she would kill you to anyways" Falco replied and quickly fell into position beside Fox.

-Outpost-

Rolling to the side Clint dodged another blast from the Winged Aparoid, and fell I to a crouched position. Whit a loud whine he took another shot at the creature. The round slamming Into the wing causing a shower of sparks and it to screech in what seems like pain. " _Fox where the fuck are you!"_ Clint yelled over his communicator.

" _on our way buddy! Just hold on a few more minutes!"_ Fox replied. Sighing he took off to a sprint and slid behind a bolder for a small breather. The Aparoid screeching in anger, and firing randomly at the trees and other boulders in the area in search of him. Peaking over his cover he lifted his rifle onto the boulder. Lining up the shot, he let out a breath and fired. The round went screaming through the air and slammed Into an already fractured eye, cracking it even more causing the Aparoid screech in pain. Not wanting to loose this chance he stepped out from behind his cover and fired again.

More sparks flew from the creatures wings as the rounds continued to connect to different spots on each wing. Smirking in confidence Clint pushed further and fired in quicker succession. Earning more cries of pain from the winged Aparoid. "your going down you son of a bitch!" He yelled. His confidence growing with each shot until a loud click rung in his ears. His magazine was completely empty and realization hit and time seem to slow around him. "I forgot to reload.." it dawned on him and he quickly went to rectify his mistake.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, the Aparoid flapped its wings and screeched out In anger as multiple energy rings flew towards him. He had no place to hid and no time to dodge the Incoming attacks. Panic quickly set in and he realized he was about to die. Squashing that feeling he Dropped the magazine in his hand he reached for one of his spares. "If I'm going down! I'm going to take you with me!" he roared, but instead of finding another magazine his hand landed on something round and smooth and he smirked.

Realizing what he was holding he flipped the switch and hunkered down in a crouch. "I hope this works!" he yelled and closed his eyes, a bright blue pulsing shield enveloped his body just as the energy rings connected with his body and exploded. His body flew out from the pillar of smoke and slammed into the ground and slid across the grass. Coughing loudly he stared at the sky, slowly he held the round object in his hand watching it spark and crack as it burned out from the stress. "Well it worked" he wheezed out before coughing loudly.

Hovering above him in the exact same spot was the Aparoid, its wing flapping steadily. "Well what are you waiting for!" he yelled In between gasps. The wings of the Aparoid slowly began to glow purple, as if it was taunting him. "Do it!" he yelled. Finally answering his wish the Aparoid began to fire until two charged energy bombs flew and slammed into the moth causing metal and smoke erupt from its body.

"you alright down there Clint?" Fox asked over the coms. Their Arwings turning and making another pass, bombarding the Aparoid with twin green lasers, causing the wings to fully explode and fall apart.

"Y..yea I'm fine, could be better but fine" He chuckled and slowly stood, grunting he held his arm tight to his chest and slowly started to walk towards the forest. "I'll be up to join you in a moment" he finished and disappeared into the vegetation.

"alright Falco, let's end this and go home. The general had some explaining to do" Fox commanded and turns his fighter back towards their landing zone.

"Roger that Foxy" Falco grinned and primed a smart bomb. "open wide bug breath!" he yelled and pressed the button. The red orb flew from his Arwing spinning rapidly, flying perfectly inside the opening of the Aparoids tail as it prepared to fire its main weapon. In a brilliant red dome the bomb. Exploded scattering the moth in pieces all over the area as Falco flew away, the tremors caused by the bomb shaking his fighter slightly.

-Great Wolf: Star wolf headquarters-

The Great wolf the massive black and red ship floated aimlessly in the void of space. The outside donned with the star wolf symbol proudly while similar to the great fox, when it was first designed Wolf meant for it to be a jab at Star Fox as it looked similar in shape and size. The only difference between them was the color scheme and the bridge more angled and pointed like their wolfen's unlike The Great Fox's rounded bridge as well as an added fourth wing on the bottom of the ship.

Wolf O'Donnell sat bored in the dimly lit bridge staring out into the emptiness of space. They haven't had any real jobs in months and the rest of the team was growing restless. The only real action was when that ape won the tryouts to fill Pigmas spot on the team and that was weeks ago. Groaning he slumped further down into his chair, dying for some kind of action.

"Wolf transmission incoming!" Leon yelled as he looked back at his Leader.

"well put it through!" he snapped while quickly adjusting his posture to a more intimidating one. "This is Wolf, who am I speaking to?" He commanded.

The screen in front of him remained black and silent for a moment, until a soft yet stern female voice spoke. "who I am is none of your concern, I have a job for you I'd you are interested" the mysterious employer said.

Grinning wolf stood and folded his arms behind his back. "well of course I'm interested but, I like to in know who I'm working for" he finished.

A soft chuckling could be heard coming from the other end of the screen. "persistent arnt you?" she paused. "but irrelevant, the job I'm offering will pay you two million in credits" she finished

"T..two million!" Wolf yelled losing his composer. That kind of money would not old repair his ships and equipment, but resupply then for quite some time. Clearing his throat he regained his composure. "what's the job? He asked excitedly.

"I thought that would get your attention" she giggled. "I need you to attack Star Fox and force them into retreating here". As soon as she finished a set of coordinates appeared on the screen, to an empty piece of space between fortuna and corneria.

"whoa now! Fox is my prey! No amount of money will change that!" Wolf snapped. "besides the only thing there is and independent trading port!" He growled.

"your mission is not to kill Star Fox, so they are still your prey" she lied "I just need you to force them to get repaired at that station. I'm after another on their team" she finished

Taking a moment Wolf placed around the bridge, his mind going a mile a minute thinking of all the possibilities of this missions outcome. "Team Star Wolf accepts" he growled.

"good, you will get your credits once they make port" She said before cutting the line.

Smirking Wolf pressed a button on his wrist communicator "Get ready boys! We got a misson!" he announced happily, as he headed to the hangar.

-INDPENDANT TRADE ASSOCIATION SPACE PORT-

Sitting in the only bar inside the entire port Silver sat with a smirk on her face, as she closed her communicator. "now all I need to do is wait" she chuckled.

-Forutna Orbit-

The Great Fox floated just out of Fortunas orbit. Everyone busy doing their own odd jobs waiting for word from Fox and their mission. Peppy sat quietly in the bridge with a book and a cup of coffee, while Lani and R.O.B monitored the planets surface and for any transmissions.

"Fox to Great Fox, mission is a success proceeding back to ship" Fox's voice echoed over the speakers.

"Rodger that Fox, hangar bay is open and ready" Lani replied happily ending the transmission. "they are on their way now Peppy" she said smiling.

"Great! I will go inform the others" He smiled and placed his book and Coffee on the bench besides him. Standing he began toward the door until the alarms started screaming I side the bridge. "What's going on!?" He shouted.

"Four hostile ships incoming! Scanning" R.O.B's robotic voice replied. Scan complete, ships design match those of Star Wolfs Wolfen's, defensive maneuvers advised" He finished.

"Star Wolf! What do they want! Hail them!" Peppy shouted. A few moments later Wolf's face appeared on screen. "Wolf! What's the meaning of this!" Peppy demanded.

"quiet old timer! It's about time we knocked you down a peg or two!" Wolf shouted back in sadistic glee. As blasts rocked The Great Fox.

"Shields at eighty percent!" Lani shouted!

"Damn you wolf!" Peppy growled. "KRYSTAL, MIYU SLIPPY! BATTLESTATIONS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! STAR WOLF IS BOMBARDING THE SHIP!" he yelled over the com system. "TELL FOX WHAT IS HAPPING! MAYBE HE WILL GET HERE IN TIME!" he finished

-space outside The Great Fox-

The four wolfens of Team star wolf continued to bombard the great fox with charged laser fire. Each hit rocking the ship and causing the shields to flare. "Watch out incoming Arwings" Wolf warned as he jerked his Wolfen to the right, barely dodging laser fire from Krystals Arwing.

The seven fighters quickly began to break off and fight one another, lighting up the void of space with a series if small explosions. "Why if it isn't the lovely Krystal and Miyu. The two Rose's of Star Fox" Panther cooed at the two women. "why don't you drop Fox and come and be with a real pilot" he taunted.

"no thanks I already have a wingman!" Miyu hissed, her Arwing banking to the left in pursuit of Panthers Wolfen, peppering it with green laser fire causing his shield to flare and die out momentarily. Letting the green bolts slam into his wings and engine, causing minor explosions as his engine suffered critical damage.

"meeow, this rose has some thorns" Panther cooed as her turn tail and fled the scene. "until next time" he finished.

"tch dumb cat I'll show you how its done!" Oikonny yelled. His Arwing quickly falling behind Miyu's craft. After a few moments of chasing the sound of a solid lock rang in his cockpit. "One fired kitty coming up!" he squealed and fired his charged laser bomb, before breaking off and joking Leon in chasing Slippy.

"Shit!" Miyu cursed as the alarms rang in her cockpit. Jerking the stick to the left her Arwing made a hard turn causing it to shutter slightly from the sudden direction change. But still the ball followed her. "damnit! I cant shake it!" She yelled while jerking her stick hard to the right and forcing her ship into a barrel roll.

"I got ya!" Clint yelled out. Rocketing from down below his Nova opened fire, peppering the charged ball of energy with blue lasers. The resulting explosion propelling Miyu's fighter forward, "you good?!" he asked as he flew by her floating Arwing.

"Yes! Thank you!" Miyu purred out. "I think that explosion knocked something loose though, I cant get any power to the thrusters." She finished with a sigh.

"just take it easy we got this!" Falco yelled as he flew between Leon and Slippy, forcing the Lizard to break off from his pursuit or collide with the bird.

Growling wolf slammed his fist into his console "Retreat I repeated retreat!, we are almost dome here anyways" Wolf sneered and Fox and Krystal flew behind his wolfen, their lasers bouncing off his wings as he did a barrel roll.

"your not getting away wolf!" Fox yelled angrily.

"sorry Fox but this is the end of our little engagement" Wolf taunted and fired a smart bomb at the great fox before breaking off and speeding off in the opposite direction, with his team behind him.

"Shoot it down!" Fox yelled as he attempted to Intercept the bomb, but was to late. The red bomb struck the exposed thruster of the great fox. Vaporizing a good portion of it in a bright red explosion. "DAMNIT!" Fox yelled punching his console. "all ships return to the hangar if able, pepper will have to wait. The Great Fox is top priority." He growled out.

-Great Fox Hangar-

One by one the Arwings slowly flew and docked in their respective gates Inside the Great Fox's hangar. The last one I side was Miyu because of being towed by Clints Nova. "you alright?" Clint asked concerned. While watching Miyu descend the ladder attached to her fighter.

"yea I'm fine" she smiled. "just a bit sore, that explosion rocked the ship pretty hard, think I got whip lash" she joked wincing while rolling her shoulder.

Shaking his head he stepped behind her and playfully swatted her hand from her shoulder. "let me" he said softly and began to gently press his fingers into her shoulder messaging it, receiving a soft groan and purrs in response. "so what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"hmm?" Miyu opens her eyes, snapping out of her pleasurable bliss and turned to face him. "well I was thinking that maybe picking up where we left off as more then teammates?" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her level slightly. Her face just Inches away from his own.

"I think I could handle that" he smirked and placed his hands on her hips pressing his lips against hers and her Into the a stack of crates next them, knocking one off the top of the stack. Pressed against the crates she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, her weight supported by his hands firmly gripping her ass.

"easy now" she purred and unzipped the front of her flight suit, down below her chest. "we arnt going anywhere soon" she whispered. Her arms wrapping around his neck again.

-Great Fox Bridge-

"Damage report" Fox asked as he paced the bridge, stopping as the screen slowly filled with the details of all damages received in the skirmish.

"most are superficial, the only major damage is the main thruster" Lani said, while pulling up the image of the damaged area.

"what about our deep space travel capabilities?" Fox asked.

"offline" Lani replied. Sighing Fox ran a hand down his face and flopped into his chair.

"what are our options?" he asked, not even moving his ha d from his face.

"only one, the ITASP (Independent Trade Association Space Port)" Peppy sighed and flopped down in his own chair. "they are the only port close enough for repairs, we will just have to be careful." Peppy finished and closed his eyes.

Groaning in defeat Fox reclined in his chair and sighed "R.O.B plot a course for the ITASP".

 **AN: Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait In between chapters. But here it is chapter 15 ^^, this one is a bit longer then the last ones, but I wanted to get as much as I could without it sounding forced and rambling. I hope you enjoy it ^^. Also this is the first time there has been some what of fight scenes with the arwings and what not so it might be sloppy writing. So I'd appreciate any helpful suggestions or reviews on how to improve ^^ I also through in a lime well idk if it would be considered a lime or not, I'm not very good any writing smutty scenes so there might be only limes or one or so lemons if any at all. Anywho IRON LORD OUT!**

 **Ps. Keep an eye out for a other fic I'm starting to through together. I'm still working on the story so it's not up yet ^^ when it is, it will be in the for honor game section.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 16: mercenary meets assassin**

-ITASP Orbit-

Drifting slowly limping towards the station The Great Fox floated. Inside the bridge fox was currently talking to the stations hangar's Forman. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOCKING IS FIVEHUNDRED THOUSAND CREDITS! THERE IS NO WAY HALF OF THOSE THUGS DOCKED CURRENTLY COULD AFFORD THAT!" Fox yelled angrily at the face or a passive looking Hyena.

Shrugging her shoulders she smiled. "Fees are fees, normally the price ain't as high but, the higher ups say you're a big risk so we need collateral so to speak" she said, while her raspy sounding chuckle echoing from the speakers.

Growling Fox slammed his fist onto the console. "this ain't collateral! Its extortion!" he screamed with a snarl across his muzzle, only to get a shrug in response from the hyena. Sighing he ran a hand down his face, "fine I'll transfer the credits now".

Smiling the hyena became annoyingly chipper "thank you! Enjoy your stay at the ITASP!" she finished and the screen went black. Kicking the console angrily Fox stormed out of the bridge and into the hall, heading towards the common room of the Great Fox.

With a hiss the door to the common room opens and fox stepped through. Looking around he spots everyone on the team doing their own thing besides two of the members. "where is Clint and Miyu?" he asked.

"In the hangar I believe" Krystal said calmly, her fingers turning the page of the book in her hands, her eyes never leaving its pages. Raising his brow Fox walked further into the room and say down on the couch in front of the TV where Falco and Slippy were currently playing video games.

"How long they been down there? I thought we agreed to meet up in here?" Fox asked curiously, smirking faintly as Slippy destroyed Falco in a fighting game ironically. "What are they doing? We arnt scheduled to start repairs until we dock".

Smirking Krystal licked her finger and flipped the page of her book. "I think she was helping him with his wounds" she finished with a giggle. Getting a confused look from fox in return.

The door to the room opened with aa hiss, catching everyone's attention. The first to enter was Miyu with slightly ruffled fur, she patted some of it down and walked past Fox and sat next to Krystal who gave the lynx a playful wink, causing her to blush brightly.

A few minutes later Clint walked in quietly and avoided eye contact with the smirking Vixen and sat down next to peppy who had a smirk across his face as well. The room remained quiet, the only sound was the music coming from Falco and Slippy's game. "what took ya so long?" Falco asked rudely. His eyes never leaving the screen.

Clearing his throat Clint picked up a magazine hiding his bright red face. "Diagnostics on Miyus Arwing". He mumbled under his breath loud enough for slippy to hear.

"Why did you do it? I could have helped ya know" He said while looking over to Clint then to Miyu. "hey Miyu why is your face so red? You hurt or sick?" Slippy asked with concern.

Jumping in surprise, Miyu then hunkered down, embarrassed, causing her face to get even redder. "I'm fine Slippy" she muttered out.

"I bet" Krystal teased playfully, earning her a death stare and a punch to the arm. "Ow! Hey I was kidding" Krystal laughed, using her book as a shield. This time catching Falcos attention.

Looking up from his game, he looked over at the blushing Miyu and raised a brow. Suspicious he looked over at Clint catching a glimpse of his red face behind the magazine as well. Taking a minute to process the information, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "OH MY GOD! YOU DIDN'T!" he yelled and looked between the two. "IN THE HANGER!" he yelled half angry and half amused.

"SHUT UP, YOU DUMB BIRD" Miyu hissed snatching Krystals book and throwing it at Falco, hitting him right on the beak. Knocking him over with a loud thump.

"Ahem!" Fox cleared his throat, now that we are all hear and have thoroughly discussed Miyu and Clints highly inappropriate activity in the hanger." He smirked and looked over at highly embarrassed Clint. "time for business, we are going through docking procedures as we speak." Fox started and looked around the room. "now we know this port is filled with thugs and thieves so while repairs and going on, two of us have to stay on board at all times, got it?" Fox asked and got a unanimous yes.

"I'll be staying here during our entire stay Fox" Slippy stated. "I'm going to monitor repairs, and make sure nothing else gets installed with out our knowledge." He finished and got up to leave.

Nodding Fox looked to peppy. "what are your plans old friend?" Fox asked.

"Hmm? Oh I plan on staying here as well, going to monitor the channels with R.O.B and Lani, to keep an eye out for any info on wolf and what not" Peppy finished and took another sip of his coffee.

"Well alright then, that solves our problem with guard duty" Fox finished with a sigh. "me and Krystal will go out and shop around, see if we can find anything of use." He said looking at her. With a smile the vixen jumped up and hooked arms with Fox and pulled him along for some quality shopping. Dread flashing across is face once he realizes what he done.

"Well in going to go work on my arwing" Miyu sighed and stood up. "Wanna come?" she asked with a purr walking over to Clint.

Shaking his head he smiled and took her hand into his. "no I'm gonna explore around a bit. Never know what I might find. Maybe even a way to get in contact with my people. This is a huge trade station after all" He finished.

Shrugging Miyu leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "alright be careful, and take your gun with you" she purred and turned to leave, smacking him playfully with her tail and darting out of the room.

"should I kitten proof the Ship for the little pitter patter of paws." Peppy teased as he sipped his coffee. Choking on the drink as Clint slapped him with a rolled up magazine.

"Another word and I'll put laxatives in your coffee old man" Clint warned leaving the choking and laughing rabbit.

"God I hope not, that would be one ugly kitten" Falco deadpanned with a controller still in his hand, and a video game streaming on the tv.

"Falco! There are no such thing as ugly kittens" Peppy chuckled before finishing his cup of Coffee and leaving Falco alone in the room.

-ITASP Bazar-

Weaving in between the people and vendors Clint window shopped for anything that caught his eye, but to his disappointment nothing did. At every stall he stopped at, no one stared or heckled or hit on him, they just tried to offer him their products. Even the people in the hall didn't stare. "must be the fact this is a hub for gangsters and thugs, don't wanna start anything and just go about their business" he surmised.

Turning to head back to the ship something catches his eye. Stepping closer, he noticed the stall was covered with different types of communication devices. Ranging in different sizes and shapes. The one that caught his eye was one on a pedestal the medium sized box hand a round screen with multiple switches and buttons.

"Ah good eye my friend" A blue Robin looking bird stated. "that there is a rare device that even I have troubles getting my hands on." He finished with a grin.

"Rare huh?" Clint asked skeptically. "why is it so rare?" he asked looking up at the bird.

Smirking the bird stepped forward and picked up the device and held it in the palm of his hands. "This device is said to be powerful enough to send a message to the neighboring galaxy's" he smirked "most of the time the cornerian government buys them up and destroys them." He finished and placed it back down.

Hearing of how it can send far away messages Clint bit his lip thinking of the possibilities. "who makes them?" he asked.

" no one knows, they just show up in the market and then there gone" He fished making a proofing gesture with his hands. "I'll sell it to you for" tapping his beaks thinking of a price. " two hundred thousand credits" he smirked holding up two fingers.

"Two hundred!" Clint yelled, and took a step back from the stall. "that's awfully high" he said staring at the bird.

With a shrug the bird stepped back. "it's a rare piece, not many on the market these days" he shook his head.

"Still trying to cheat people huh mitch?" A soft voice spoke out from behind Clint. "We both know that is a hunk of junk" the voice stated proudly.

"H..hey you have no business in this!" mitch yelled angrily, and looked back to Clint. "don't mind the peanut gallery, now onto business. I'll do one hundred and fifty thousand" he smiled and held out the device.

"but you just wanted two hundred" Clint stated confused. Looking down at the device he began to re think the mans story about its capabilities.

"That's because he know he has been busted." A soft chuckle came from behind him. Turning Clint decided to see who this random savor of his looked like. Hitting him like a brick, his breath hitched in is chest and be gulped. Standing front of him was a gorgeous silver vixen no a wolf? He was not sure but in his opinion her beauty rivaled even Miyus.

Staring she chuckled and poked Clint on the shoulder. "Hey you in there fly boy?" she teased gesturing to his flight suit.

"Huh? Oh yea" he stammered "Sorry about that, and um thanks for the warning" cleaning his throat he blushed slightly and turned and left the stall. Leaving the beautiful woman and bird alone.

"How did I do?" Mitch smirked and looked over at Silver. His hand already out for his payment for his little act.

"Very well, he bought it" smirking she tossed him a flat card that was filled with credits. "now it's my turn" she smirked and started to follow after him. Catching up to him at a decent pace and tapped Clint on the shoulder, putting on an innocent face.

Feeling a light tapping on his shoulder Clint turned around to find his random savior again staring at him. "oh h..hello again" he stammers still slightly embarrassed by his earlier display. "what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

Smiling Silver walked around Clint, eyeing him up and down with each pass, coming to a stop in front of him. "nice suit, where did ya get it?" she asked sweetly.

Gulping he took a step back from her close proximity and took a breath. "got it from a custom made shop on Corneria" he stated.

"Hmm I see, well then fly boy how about this, why don't you buy me a drink for helping you out back there hmm?" she leaned in and smiled coyly at him. Her nose twitching from the faint scent of another female. " _Hm this might be harder then I thought. If he has a woman already.. heh well it will be even more fun that way to I guess, I love a challenge"_ she thought.

Looking down at the female smiling in front of him he couldn't help but blush then sigh in defeat. " _might as well, I know from Miyu that when a woman acts like this you better get it out of the way"_ he thought. "Alright lead the way" he stepped to the side and motioned for her to lead.

Smirking silver took the lead and motioned him to follow. Looking over her shoulder she noticed he was looking everywhere but at her. _"Just needs a nudge"_ she thought and put a little more away in her hips, drawing more attention to her hips and rear, smirking when she caught him taking a glance. _"Too easy"_

-Galaxies edge bar-

Sitting in a booth near the back end of the bar, Clint sat nervously across from the smiling Silver. Not know what kind of mess he got into, he decided to start with introductions. "ahem" he cleared his throat "I'm Clint" he held out his hand. Her smaller hand fit nicely in his own, He noticed, how soft hers was as well. " _stop that, you idiot_ " he shook his head.

"My name is Silver, nice to meet you" she smiled and pulled her hand away, and used it to rest her chin on propping her head up. "so I need to confess something to you" she sighed and took a drink of the beer be bought.

Tilting his head confused he waited for her to continue. "I knew who you were from all the news and what not" she forcibly stammered. "I just wanted to meet you, seeing we are in similar circumstances" she smiled, shyly, her fingers brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Coughing he looked away blushing to momentarily to regain his composure. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked. While downing the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

"Well I mean you're the only human? In the system right? It must feel lonely" she said in a worried tone and placing her hand onto the top of his. Looking down at her hand he blushed slightly and looked away.

"Yea it is but, I'm sure I'll find away to see my people again" he smiled and looked back at her. His eyes locking with hers. "s..so um don't take this the wrong way but um how does that make us similar? I mean you're a fox right? Plenty of Fox's around" he finished.

Giggling she placed a hand over her mouth cutely. "yes and no, you see I'm a mix of two different breeds, you know as hybrid?" she said. Looking off into the crowd of people. "I'm part Fox and part wolf, now don't Get me wrong there are more of my kind of breed but very few" she smiled and finished of her beer. "you see wolves tend to breed and stay with there own species it's a pride thing I guess, but my mother was won over a very prideful and brave Fox I suppose" she finished with a chuckle. Her tone getting dangerously low, noticing she instantly corrected her self.

"Oh I see" Clint smiled and looked down at the table "I guess that does make us some what similar. "but still I mean, you must have um plenty of suitors" he coughed embarrassed.

Shocked by his statement she blushed slightly her self. She was the one to be asking those kind of questions not him. Shaking her head she mentally slapped her self. She could use this question to further her seduction. "ahem, well yes and no, you see hybrids arnt looked down upon but most species tend not to want to be with us." She looked down hiding her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I'd didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he placed his hand on hers trying to comfort her.

She looked up and smiled. " _Got you"_ she said to her self. "well it's ok, you didn't know. Most people who do try to be with us, either just want us for one night because of our exoticness" she air quoted the word. "or stay with us until the rarity wears off I suppose." she shrugged and looked away from him, hoping the words sunk in and hit some kind of nerve.

Staring at her quietly he thought about what she said. He was the only one of his kind in the system, he was considered exotic to an extent, and be has seen a lot of the looks he has got from women and to his dismay men. Was it that way with Miyu? Would she drop him once the rarity and exoticness wore off? " _maybe we are alike"_ he told him self. His inner working were cut off as his writs communicator went off. " _ **Clint? You there? Time to head back to the ship, we are locking down for the night"**_ Fox's voice echoed off the machine.

Shaking his head he looked at Silver her smile was gone as she stared at his communicator, she looked angry for some reason. "Ahem well, looks like my time is up, nice meeting you" he smiled and stood up, putting some credits for the drink on the table top payment pad.

"Oh no thank you" she cooed and stood as well "before you go" she held out her hand and tapped her communicator to his. With a few beeps later on the scree. And yes or no came up to add her number Into his contacts. "if you need talk, give me a call" she smiled.

Nodding he hit yes and added her number and turned to leave. "well nice to meet you Silver, talk to you later and thanks again." He said as he exited the bar.

Smirking she sat down at the booth. "No thank you fly boy, thank you" she whispered and got ready to leave.

"Hey where ya going baby?" a large lion ask and draped his arm around her as he sat down in the booth with her. "I heard your conversation with the ape. I'll gladly fill that lonely void of yours" he grinned and leaned in for a kiss, his other hand resting on her thigh.

"Get the hell off me" Silver sneered at the lion and slapped his hand off her.

"Don't be like that. It will be fun" he grinned and placed his hand on her thigh again. Staring at the lion she whipped out her blaster and put it under his jaw and pulled the trigger. A red blaster bolt sliced through his skull like a knife through butter and he slumped forward.

"I warned you" she deadpanned with no emotion and pushed his body out of the seat and stood up staring at the bartender with lifeless eyes. "sorry for the mess" she said and tossed him a card filled with credits for his troubles and left. Holstering her still smoking blaster.

 **AN: Hello all, well chapter sixteen is out and it's a little shorter then last one ^^. But Now this chapter has a lot less action and is mainly focuses on Clint and the Introduction of Silver to the main story and her character building. I also wanted give you all a glimpse of where I want to take her personality. So I cant wait to read how you all react and any tips you all have for her. Anyways, thanks for all the love in the reviews guys and gals makes me happy to see what people think of my work ,anyways I'll see next time! Iron Lord Out!**

 **P.s I don't own star Fox, I only own my OC's also please R &R**


	18. Chapter 17

**Random Jump**

 **Chapter 17: Lynx and her Human**

-ITASP Hangar Great Fox-

A few days after first stationing at the ITASP the Great Fox was nearly repaired. Finishing a system diagnostics Lani and R.O.B reported that they will be able to leave the next day after the final repairs on the reactor was finished. "That's great to hear" Fox said. As he stared at the bill for the parts ordered and labor. "Once we are able to leave let me know" he finished and shut off his wrist com.

Sighing he laid the invoice on the table in front of him. Rubbing his eyes he looked over at Krystal who was sound asleep in their bed. "Well, I guess its time to start the day" he yawned and headed to the shower. Across on the other end of this ship Clint was wide awake and busy cleaning his rifle.

With his mind preoccupied with his work, and his weapon in parts he failed to notice Miyu sneaking up behind him. Wrapping her arms around his she nuzzled the crook of his neck. "working this early? Its…" she paused to look at the clock beside the bed. "five in the morning" yawning she leaned into his bare back, enjoying the warmth coming from him.

Chuckling he continued to work on his rifle, cleaning each piece of individually. "not all of us can sleep like a rock" he smirked and titled his head back into her nuzzling.

"Well how about waking me up then?" she purred and quickly straddled him." Her playful smirk growing bigger then ever when he placed his tools on the table and feeling his arms wrap around her.

Up on the bridge Peppy sat at his station. A cup of coffee in one hand and a data pad in the other. "well R.O.B, Lani all systems are good to go, your second test was successful" he finished with a smile.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Lani teased. "After all me and R.O.B work well together" she smiled happily before her hologram disappeared inside her projector. Shaking his head Peppy tapped a few buttons on his data pad.

"This is Slippy here, what's up Peppy?" the Green Toad asked energetically. His face covered in grease and oil from working on the Miyus arwing all night.

"how goes the repairs Slip?" Peppy asked before taking a sip of coffee from his mug. Holding up his data pad Slippy tapped a few buttons bringing up some graphs.

"Pretty good so far. Just need a few more parts and we will be almost done." He finished just in time to see Falco throw a tool against the ship In question. "hey careful Falco! Don't damage it more the it already is!" slippy yelled and the irate bird who was waving his arms and yelling away. "sorry Peppy if anything happens I'll keep you posted" Slippy Finished and the screen when black.

-ITASP Silver's apartment-

Stretching across her bed Silver laid with her own data pad. Tapping away at the screen, she placed a voice only call. _"Hello?! Silver! Report!"_ Oikonny's voiced echoed from the other end. Standing she hopped off the bed and walked over to her closet.

"Mission is going well. I believe a few more meetings I can win the human over, he seemed rather easy to manipulate" she stated with a smirk and slipped on a pair of pants. "Once he is mine, I'll bring him to you" She finished and slipped on a bra and top.

Chuckling could be heard on the other end of the call. " _good. This seemed easier then I thought. Now make sure you have him wrapped tight around your finger. I don't care If you have to bed him. After all, with him on our side imagine the power his people will bring!"_ He finished with a laugh.

Sighing she strapped her blaster on her hip and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hate to break it to you but, there is one hitch in the plan. He has a female already, if she gets in the way I say my seduction plans will fall through." She stated and stared at the now silent data pad.

" _Make her disappear, or sabotage them I don't care. It will be a lot harder to convince his people when he is dead because you failed."_ He commanded and hung up.

"Tch, men" Silver scoffed and headed for the door, she had things to do in the gambling section of the station. After all someone still owed her money. With that she left and locked the door.

-ITASP Great Fox-

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Miyu dried and combed her fur. "you gonna get out of that shower or am I going to have to pull you out?" She teased as Clint stuck his head out from behind the curtain and stuck his tongue out playfully. Rolling her eyes she opened a small container and downing the last pill inside throwing out the bottle. "Remind me to get more birth control from Dr Russell" she said.

Stepping out of the shower Clint dried his hair and body. "Will do" he yawned out and wrapped the towel around his waist and playfully bumped Miyu out of the way, earning a giggle and swat from her.

Finishing getting ready she stepped out back into the bedroom and picked out her clothes and started to get dressed. "I don't know why I'm even on them" she muffled out as she put as shirt on. "I mean, interspecies breeding success rate is like forty percent, and we don't even know if we are compatible anyways." She finished and stuck her head in the bathroom to see Clint brushing his teeth. "after all Russell said even if we were our chances would be less then twenty percent due to us coming from different galaxies all together and our DNA difference might effect it." She said.

Spitting Clint washed out his mouth and slipped passed her. "don't want to risk it" he stated flatly, and pulled up his pants. "our chances could be less the ten percent and I'd still want to use protection and your pills" he finished and slipped on a shirt.

Her ears going flat she was slightly hurt at his tone when saying that and stepped up to him. "look, we can talk about it if you want?" she asked concerned and placed a hand on his arm, squeezing affectionately. Pulling his arm away Clint went to the door and slipped on his boots.

"Not now Miyu, I just don't want to talk about it. I'll see you outside the ship" he stated and went through the door leaving her alone in the room. Sighing sadly she picked up her jacket and left the room.

-ITASP trade district-

Walking down the many stalls Clint stopped at a one that sold exclusively jewelry. Eyeing the items it had for sale was a beautiful golden earring with a small sapphire inserted in the bend. "How much?" Clint asked. His eyes never leaving the hooped earing.

Behind the counter an old otter stopped what she was doing and appraised the item. "well no one has wanted this earing because of its design." She muttered "say the hoop is to big, so one thousand credits" she said with a smile.

Paying the clerk the right amount of credits she placed the earring in a box and small bag and handed him the price. "Thanks" he smiled and left. A few stalls down he found Miyu browsing different blasters and other weapons. "need a new gun?" he asked surprising her.

Jumping she glared playfully at him. "no, I was looking at one for you" she smiled and pointed at the laid out weapons. "see one that you like?" she asked

Tilting his head confused he looked at the lynx. "I don't need a blaster Miyu. I got my side arm" he said patting the ruger on his hip. Puffing out her cheeks, she grabs him by the arm and pulls him closer to the selection.

"What happens when you run out of those bullets?" she asked impatiently, her foot tapping as she looked up at him.

"I wont, I always carry extra clips with me and besides I got my rail rifle." He smirked and ruffled her hair, earning a growl from the small female.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time." She said with a pout, only noticing the bag in his hands. "what that?" she asked curiously. As he lifted the back up to her.

"It's a little gift I got you" he smiled. "open it." Blushing she took the bag and stood by the side of the walk way and took out the small box. Slowly uniting the ribbon around it she popped open the lid and gasped.

"Clint! Its beautiful!" she yelped happily. Pulling out the hooped earing she stared at the blue sapphire with amazement. Gingerly she reached up and took out her old earing and replaced it with the new sapphire one. "I love it! Thank you!" she beamed happily. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to her level and gave him a kiss.

Blushing bright red he returned the kiss for a moment. "well I thought of you when I seen it so I had to buy it" Clint said smiling.

"Mm well then" she leaned in close to his ear. "I'll make sure you never forget, the day you got me this then" she purred out and gave him a peck on the cheek, before pulling away and wrapping her arm around his pulling him down the street.

Standing on the steps of a well established casino Silver watched. Just outside the limits of the trading district she watched the interaction between the lynx and her human target. Clenching her fits tightly around the credits she just received snapping the card. "He's just a stepping stone and pawn to reach my real target" she said to her self. "why the hell am I pissed after seeing that!" she growled out and kicked a near by ashtray down the steps, watching the two leave.

-The Great Fox Rec room-

Sitting on the couch Krystal was once again reading her book alone in the quite room. Hissing loudly Miyi walked in and flopped onto the couch next to her, causing her to bounce slightly from the impact. "well someone is in a good mood" Krystal said aloud, her eyes never leaving the pages.

"Mhm look at what Clint got me" Miyu excitedly bragged. Turning her head she flipped the earing gently so Krystal could see the sapphire in the middle of the hoop.

"Oh my, that's gorgeous" Krystal gasped out and ran her fingers across the gem stone.

"I know right!" Miyu yelled giddily. "though we had a little hiccup today" Miyu sighed.

"What happened? Krystal asked and proceeded to listen to Miyu tell her story about what happened earlier this morning. "So basically you tried to get him to open up about why he does not want children," Krystal asked after hearing her explanation.

Nodding Miyu sighed and tilted her head back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. "I've always wanted a family Krys, you known that… and well I think I'm in Love with Clint but. If he doesn't want to try and have kids I don't know if I can stay" she said sadly.

The clattering sound of a bag with medication hitting the floor of the rec room made both of them jump. Standing by the door was Clint with a extremely hurt look across his face.

Panic set in and Miyu jumped to her feet. "wait Clint that wasn't meant for you to hear" she said frantically, reaching out to him as she edged closer. Just as her fingers grazed his arm he flung his arm back away from her.

"Don't touch me" he growled out, causing Miyu to step back hurt. "cant be with me if I don't want children?" he said taking a step back he shook his head.

"Clint i.." she paused and took a step forward. "I'm sorry you heard it that way" she said almost in tears.

Taking another step back away from her he glared at her in anger and pain. "I guess she was right. Some people just want you till your exoticness and rarity wears off" he scoffed. " but in your case, me not wanting children. Cant stay because you love me or want to be with me…" I figured it was to good to be true" he said in between holding back his own tears, and went to leave.

"NOW YOU WAIT A MINUTE!" Miyu snapped and grabbed his arm holding him in place forcibly. "I DO WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND I DO LOVE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT BITCH TOLD YOU THIS CRAP BUT THAT'S WHAT IT IS CRAP!" she fumed.

"Let me go Miyu" Clint growled

"NO, NOT UNTILL YOU TALK TO ME AND TELL ME WHO THIS BITCH IS, SO I CAN KICK HER ASS!" she yelled a angrily.

"Come now calm down you two" Krystal desperately said trying to defuse the situation.

"Fine… you just couldn't wait for me to tell you on my own huh! Is that to hard to ask" Clint yelled at Miyu jerking his arm free from her grip, her claws accidentally cutting his skin and drawing blood. "No you couldn't just had to be like oh I cant stay he doesn't want kids. FUCK YOU! I HAVE MY OWN GOD DAMM REASONS NOW STAY OUT OF MY LIFE" he screamed. As soon as the words left his lips it hit Miyu like a train. She backed off and her ears flatted against her scalp and her tail tucked slightly between her legs.

Breathing heavily Clint turned, "i'll be back later Krystal. Don't try to find me." Leaving the room Clint opens his contacts and pulled up the only person he knew on the entire station.

-ITASP Silvers apartment-

Inside her single room apartment, Silver undressed and got into shower. Groaning softly as the hot water hit her body washing the grim of the station off her. Enjoying the short moment of bliss she stepped out and dried her self off. Flopping onto her bed she yawned and was ready to go to sleep, but her communicator started to ring.

Groaning in annoyance she picked it up and looked at the name. _(Human)_ is all it said and she jumped upward. Coughing she calmed her self and answered. "hello?"

" _Hey Silver? I hope I'm not bothering you"_ Clint's voiced echoed through the speakers.

"No not at all" she said happily. "what's up?" she asked

" _Want to get a drink? Maybe at the same bar we had lunch at?"_ Clint asked sadly.

Instantly her ears flicked at his sad tone. " sure, you ok? You sound upset?" she asked genuinely worried.

" _Yea I'm fine, I'll meet you there"_ was all he said and hung up. Still worried she began to think what could be wrong, she jumped up and started to put on her dirty clothes.

"Hang on… why am I feeling sorry for him? Hes just a job…. No this is my best chance." Grinning she ran to her bag and pulled out some choice clothes. After dressing she stood in front of her mirror and grinned. Wearing tight fitting shorts to show off her " _assets"_ she slipped on a crop top that exposed her stomach to just above her navel and some mild cleavage. "Alright" she smiled threw on a leather jacket and left.

 **AN: Alright everyone I'm kinda leaving you on a cliff hanger here but I wanted to start off the next chapter with a bang sooo I left plenty to your imagination. Anyways this is kinda filler chapter and the fact I was having kinda of a writers block moment when doing it and I apologize. Anywho I tried to focus on Miyu and Clints growing relationship and so If you notice and you will read more in the next chapter I to the liberty to play with Miyus temperament and personality and maybe a little of backstory. But next chapter is going to be fun, oh and if anyone is confused on why Clint does not want kids, a clue is in chapter 1 and 2^^. Now onto questions.**

 **Guest: from chapter 16 reviews. Sadly I cannot explain why just yet. It is coming up and I cant wait because I wanna see how many people guessed it when they say it in their reviews, sorry about that tho. Now with out further ado Iron Lord Out!**

 **P.s please R &R also I don't own star Fox just my OC's**


	19. Note

**Hello all Iron Lord here with a quick note on this stories status**

 **I'm sorry this is not another chapter, and I apologize for no updates on this story at all. My bad on that. Anyways here the update. I am currently not able to work on any fanfiction, this includes this one and the for honor one I was also working on. Due to my personal life and as well, as me writing a book of my own design, not fanfiction. It has taken up all my time and I have no time to update these stories. Now I don't Want to just abandon these works and leave people hanging, kind of would be a dick move on my part lol. Anyways, if anyone would like to adopt this story just send me a PM and we will hash this out. Again I'm sorry for this abrupt stop to posting.**

 **I hope you all understand, and if this is adopted. Give the adoptee all the love and support yall gave me.**

 **Yours truly**

 **Iron Lord**


End file.
